Unrequited Love
by Delirium Land
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde... una frase quien nadie más que Maka Albarn conoce bien... SXM KXC
1. Prologo

Bueno este es el prologo de esta historia Unriqueted Love , si les gusta díganmelo en un review y si no también xD.

Por cierto en esta historia ala principio Soul y Maka tienen un carácter diferente al anime/manga pero descuiden pronto volverán a se los mismos :D.

Bueno ya no los molesto más. Aquí el prologo.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Unrequited Love**

**SOUL POV**

_Me encontraba en aquella mansión lujosa, aquella a la que le llamo ''hogar''. Mejor dicho prisión. A pesar de ser una casa encantadora era más bien un calabozo para mí. Y sus dueños… mis padres… nunca me dejaban salir a pasear o a hacer amigos (por que no tenia) o a jugar, siempre tenia que estar encerrado en mis clases de música, como las odiaba… no me dejaban ser lo que siempre he querido ser, libre._

_Mis padres estaban organizando la fiesta de hoy en la noche, mi padre quiere que me busque una pareja para seguir con el apellido _**(1)**_ la verdad me sentía algo nervioso, jamás había hablado con alguien que no fuera de mi familia y mucho menos con una mujer. En esa fiesta tendría que buscar a mi pareja. Se me hacia muy extraño eso de buscar pareja ¡Por dios! ¡Tengo 8 años! Creo que aun soy muy joven pero, en fin, que se puede hacer, son las costumbres de todas las familias. _

_Estaba en mi cuarto junto con mi madre, me ayudaba a arreglarme._

_- A ver… ¡Ya esta! - me termino de arreglar el cuello del traje. - ¡Te ves muy lindo! - grito mamá de felicidad. - Vas a ver como todas se te van a pegar como imanes. - levanto las cejas pícaramente. _

_- ¡Mamá! - la regañe sonrojado._

_- ¡Ay! Lo siento, es que, estas creciendo. - empezó a acariciarme la mejilla dulcemente._

_- Lo dices solo por esto. - le respondí fastidiado._

_- ¡No! ¡De verdad! - me respondió alterada, de pronto alguien toco la puerta. - Pase. _

_- Señorita Elizabeth, el señor Evans lo espera en sala de eventos. - dijo el mayordomo asomándose por la puerta._

_- Gracias Williams, ya voy para allá. Adiós Soul, no te preocupes, no te pongas nervioso. _

_- Esta bien mamá. - le respondí mirando a otro lado._

_Mi madre se fue, para después mas tarde irme yo también, todos estaban ahí, muchos bailaban en la pista, otros sentados platicando con mis padres u otras personas. Yo estaba ahí sentado en una mesa junto con mi hermano Wes mientras que mis padres recibían a los invitados._

_- ¿Nervioso? - me pregunto Wes._

_- No. - mentí._

_- Si claro. - contesto sarcástico mirando a otro lado. _

_Yo también voltee, ignorándolo y ahí fue cuando al conocí, a la chica de mis sueños y al parecer teníamos la misma edad. Su vestido era el mas hermoso que había visto, era un rosa pastel y terminaba en copa, tenia los ojos verde esmeralda y su cabello rubio cenizo estaba en peinado en cebolla y unos cuantos mechones ondulados le cubrían los costados de su cara. Me quede embobado observándola y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y daba unos suspiros. Entonces escuche una risa burlona aun lado de mí, me voltee a ver enfadado al dueño esas risas._

_- Veo que ya le pusiste el ojo a una. - me sonrió pícaro dándome leves golpes en el brazo con el codo._

_Después de todo si estaba poniendo atención…_

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! - dije mientras me sonrojaba al máximo._

_- ¿Entonces por que te le quedas viendo a esa niña de allá? - señalo a la ojiverde que me gustaba._

_- P-pues p-por-por que…. ¡Tenia una mosca en la cara! - le mentí gritando en la ultima parte._

_- Si los zapatos te quedan… - ladeo la cabeza a mí hacia mi lado. _

_- Agh. - gruñí. - Voy al baño. - me levante de la mesa y me encamine hacia el baño._

_A veces Wes puede ser tan… infantil. Incluso mas que yo… _

_Estaba a punto de llegar al baño cuando me tope otra vez con esa niña. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. _

_- Hola. - me saludo seria._

_Senti que mis mejillas iban a explotar por lo rojas y calientes que estaba. Era la primera vez que una mujer me hablaba…_

_- Dije hola. - hablo con enfado._

_- Oh, h-h-hola. - al fin pude responder. _

_- ¿Me podrías decir donde se encuentra el baño? _

_No respondí, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni escuche. ¡Ella era! ¡Ella era la chica con la cual me quería comprometer! Era simplemente… perfecta._

_- ¿Me estas escuchando? - volvió a preguntar mas enojada._

_- Ah, ah si, s-si. - respondí nervioso y sin perder el sonrojo._

_- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? No escuchas lo que te digo._

_- Ah, es que, es la primera vez que hablo con una niña. - conteste mas colorado, si es que se podía._

_- Si se nota. - dijo enojada. - Ahora si ¿me podrías decir donde queda el baño?_

_- Si, sígueme. - y como le dije ella me siguió. Llegamos al baño y ella entre pero antes de entrar por completo le hable. - Espera, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Maka, Maka Albarn. - dijo seria._

_- Mucho gusto Maka, soy Soul Evans. - le ofrecí mi mano para que me la estrechara pero ella puso una cara de ¿asco? Eso me entristeció un poco y la retire. - ¿Podemos ser amigos? - le pregunte con muchas ansias._

_- No. - mi corazón se partió. - No me agradan los niños _**(2)**_. - y me cerro la puerta en la cara._

_Mi primer fracaso en el amor… pero no me importaba. ¡No me iba a rendir! ¡Quería el corazón de Maka costara lo que costara! _

Y véanme aquí, idenado mil cosas para que Maka se fije en mi, ya han pasado 5 años y aun quiero conquistarla, ya me ha dicho muchas veces que no pero… ¡No me rendiré!

¡Algún día Maka estará tan perdidamente enamorada de mí como yo de ella!

* * *

**(1)** Es como la dinastía, para que no se pierda el apeido.

**(2) **Yo creo que Maka en ese tiempo odiaba a los hombres, ya saben por lo de su padre y quedaba genial para el rechazo xDDDD.

* * *

¡Fin del prologo! ¿Y como estuvo?

Pésimo

Mal

Bien

Aceptable

Genial

No debería seguir escribiendo

¡Opinen con sus grandiosos reviews!


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review, ¡me hicieron muy feliz! T.T (sentimental xDDD) Bueno Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo. ¡Disfruten!

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**Unrequited Love**

**SOUL POV **

Se preguntaran en donde estoy, si estoy lago en el lago del pueblo en donde vivo (tuve que hacer un esfuerzo ENORME para que mis padres me dejaran salir.), la razón: he escuchado por ahí que la señorita Maka va a ver aquí, si lo se, a veces parezco todo un acosador, pero bueno, algunos amores son así.

Estoy impaciente por verla, se todo sobre ella. Cual es su comida favorita, su color favorito, su mascota favorita, sus pasatiempos, los nombres de todos sus familiares, cuantos años tiene, a que horas desayuna, almuerza, come y cena. Cuando duerme y cuando despierta, a donde pasea y vive y MUCHAS cosas más. (N/A: Acosador xDDDD)

Un sonido de pasto pisando se escucho, era ella, era Maka, mis mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, por fin había llegado junto con unos chicos más, eran sus amigos Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y Black Star. Tsubaki era hija de un Lord muy rico al igual que Black Star, he estado investigando y ellos dos están comprometidos.

Llevaban una casnasta y una manta, creo que van a hacer un picnic. Yo seguía escondido detrás de unos arbustos.

- ¡El gran Black Star les enseñara su grandeza dando los mejores clavados! - grito Black Star haciendo su pose de ''Dios''. **(1)**

- Espera, Black Star, primero hay que preparar la comida para cuando terminemos de… - hablo Tsubaki con su típico tono de voz amable pero fue interrumpida.

- ¡YAHOO! - demasiado tarde. Black Star se dio un clavado mojando a Maka y a Tsubaki.

- ¡Lo siento mucho Maka-chan! - se disculpo Tsubaki con Maka.

- Jejeje descuida, estoy bien.

- Creo que tendremos ya que meternos al agua, para dejar que la ropa se seque, buscare unas toallas. - dijo Tsubaki mientras buscaba toallas en una de las canastas.

- Esta bien, yo pondré a secar mi ropa. - Maka se retiro de ahí y se fue detrás de unos arboles que estaban cercas de ahí. ¡Era mi oportunidad!

Fui lo mas rápido que pude con ella para los chicos no me vieran. Llegue y camine lentamente hacia ella, la cual se encontraba de espaldas.

- H-hola. - dije completamente nervioso y sonrojado.

- ¡Ay! - chillo. - Me asustaste. Espera ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto enfadada.

- Ah, ah,bueno es que yo… - empecé a sudar y me jale el cuello de la camisa nervioso. - S-solo ve-venia a proponerte un-a a-a-amistad. - le extendí mi mano de nuevo, como aquella vez y aparte la mirada sonrojado.

Mi plan era, ser amigos primero, claro, después convertirme en su mejor amigo, luego comprometernos y casarnos felices. Si, el plan era fácil de explicar, pero de hacerlo…

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no? - Maka puso sus manos a los costados de su cadera. Me decepcione por lo que dijo, otra vez me va a rechazar.

- Maka-chan ¿esta lista? - llego Tsubaki para después percatarse de mi presencia. - Disculpe pero ¿Quién es el joven?

- Un imbe… - no la deje terminar.

- Soy Soul Evans.

- Oh, mucho gusto Soul-kun, soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. - me estrecho la mano.

- Igualmente. - respondi.

- ¡YAHOO! ¡Quien es el idiota que se esta robando toda la atención! - grito Black Star desde un árbol muy alto.

- ¡Black Star! - le regaño Tsubaki. - ¡Baja de ahí, te caerás!

- Alguien tan big como yo jamás seria lo suficientemente pronto como para… - de repente la rama de donde estaba parado se rompe y cae. Se escucho como una bomba atómica cuando Black Star cayó (N/A: xDDDDD). Maka y yo lo miramos con pena mientras que Tsubaki iba con el.

- Jamás dejara de ser un idiota. - dijo Maka y después se volteo a mi. - ¿Sigues aquí?

- Ah, bueno con respecto a mi proposición ¿Qué dices?

- Sigo diciendo que no. - dijo indiferente.

- ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas? - pregunte con voz triste.

- Porque se que te gusto. - volvió a decir indiferente.

- ¡¿Qué? - grite sorprendido y completamente sonrojado, parecía tomate parlante.

- Así actuara un estúpido enamorado. Mira, lo siento pero yo ya le entregue mi corazón a alguien. - eso me dio un muy fuerte rodillazo en el estomago. No me lo esperaba.

- ¿Q-quien? - pregunte aun sin creérmelo.

- Death the Kid. - Death the Kid, el hijo del gran Shinigami, ¿Cómo podre competir contra eso? Los celos empezaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga?

- Es lindo, tierno, caballeroso, atractivo, fuerte, encantador y gracioso, amable, leal, confiable, y resumiendo PERFECTO. - me dijo de espaldas.

- Pues, pues… ¡y-yo soy mejor que el! - explote muy sonrojado.

- ¡Ja! - rió sarcásticamente. - ¡No lo creo!

- Ah, si. Pues te lo demostrare en la fiesta de tus padres. - hable completamente decidido.

- Demuéstralo.

- Bien, te vera ahí a las 8:00.

- Bien.

- ¡Bien! - me retire de ahí enojado, no iba a dejar que nadie me quitara a Maka, no, ¡primero muerto!

* * *

**(1)**Lo siento, pero no se como hacer bien a Black Star, por si no les gusto.

* * *

Bien, estuvo muy corto el capitulo, lo se, es que no soy de hacer capítulos largos xD.

¡Bueno hasta la próxima! ¡Dejen reviews!

_¿Review?_


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy de nuevo aquí! Lo lamento por haberme tardado, es que la inspiración llega después, pero bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. ¡Y muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Unrequited Love**

**SOUL POV**

Un día de otoño, es un día muy húmedo y a la vez frio, pero no tanto como el invierno. Esta noche, iba ser la fiesta en la mansión de los Albarn. Y claro, quería estar presentable para que así los padres de Maka me vieran como un candidato a prometido perfecto, pero había _algo_ o mejor dicho _alguien_ que tan solo ser mencionado me desanimaba por completo.

_Death the Kid_

El tan solo ser mencionado por Maka me hundía en la furia total, la forma de la que ella habla de el, la manera en la que suspira cuando habla o alguien habla de el, cuando sus mejillas toman un adorable carmín, cuando sus ojos brillan de alegría – cosa que hace que mi corazón palpite alocado – con tan solo escuchar su nombre. Que daría yo por estar en el lugar de Kid…

Tenia pocas esperanzas de hacerle competencia a Kid, ya que como había dicho Maka el es perfecto y muy rico, mucho más que yo. Así que, esta noche me tengo que esforzar mucho para ganarme el corazón de Maka o sino será demasiado tarde.

En estos momentos ya me encuentro en la mansión de los Albarn, junto con mis padres y Wes.

_Wes…_

_Espero que no me deje en vergüenza… lo que mas adora hacer. _

Una risa familiar me saca de mis pensamientos.

- ¡No lo vayas echar a perder hermanito! - Wes me revolvió el cabello divertido.

- ¡Ay, no! - dije al ver que mi cabello había quedado despeinado. Me lo empecé a peinar.

- Descuida, no se nota la diferencia. - Wes volteaba la mirada a otro lado burlón.

Iba a contestarle, pero note que Maka había llegado ¡Y como no notarlo! Si se veía esplendida con ese vestido verde esmeralda que combinaba perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos, mi corazón empezó a palpitar feliz, se veía tan majestuosa mientras bajaba de aquellas escaleras lujosas tan elegantemente.

Al parecer sus padres vieron a los míos y se acercaron a platicar con nosotros, es decir también Maka.

Ella llego a mí, claro por petición de su madre, y me saludo:

- Hola. - me saludo secamente.

- Ay, Maka no seas así. - la regaño la señorita Kami, su madre.

Maka suspiro pesadamente y me saludo _mejor._

- Buenas Noches, joven Evans. - hizo una reverencia levantando un poco los costados de su vestido, haciendo una sonrisa falsa.

- Buenas Noches, señorita Albarn. - hice una reverencia mientras me sonrojaba levemente.

- ¡Bien! Los dejamos solos para que conversen. - dijo mi madre muy emocionada, mi familia y la de Maka se retiraron y ella y yo quedamos solos.

- H-h-hola Maka. - me sonroje.

- ¿Qué quieres? - me respondió tajante, como siempre. Nuestra relación era ''Odio/ Y mas odio'' claro todo por parte de Maka. Mientras que yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.

- Ayer acordamos que yo te demostraría que soy mejor que Kid. - mi voz fue bajando de tono.

- No entiendo por que acordamos eso, los dos sabemos muy bien que el es mejor que tu. - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Eso me decepciono un poco, ella tenia razón, el es mejor que yo, pero…

- Tal vez… - baje un poco la cabeza, dejando que mis flecos taparan mis ojos. - Tal vez el sea perfecto y muy rico y toda la cosa pero… - tome aire y grite. - ¡Al menos se que yo te puedo dar mas amor de lo que te podría dar! - grite completamente sonrojado, parecia una bombilla roja en medio de la oscuridad, todos se nos quedaron viendo y Maka puso una cara de vergüenza junto con una risita nerviosa. Yo baje la mirada sonrojándome más… si es que se podía.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso enfrente de todos? - dijo Maka muy enojada.

- Y-yo, perdón.

- ¡Un simple perdón no es suficiente! ¡Se tardara por lo menos dos semanas para que se olviden de esto!

- ¿Por qué no quieres que sea tu esposo? - cambie el tema, pero fue un error, ese tema me ponía demasiado triste.

- ¡Por favor! Eres un tonto de primera y… simplemente no eres mi tipo, además, me gustan más los chicos atrevidos. - dijo poniendo una sonrisa que no supe identificar.

- No creo que Kid sea _atrevido._

- Si, pero al menos es atractivo.

_Vaya golpe…_

- ¿Por qué debería comprometerme con un Evans? - me sorprendí con esa pregunta. - Y si lo hiciera, seria con el joven Wes.

_¡No el! ¡Hasta mi hermano me quita a Maka! _

_- _Pero el es mayor que tu. - dije tratando de sonar calmado.

- _Para el amor no hay edades. _

Y cuando creí que no podía empeorar, llego Kid junto con el señor Shinigami, saludando a todos cordialmente, pude escuchar como Maka suspiraba, eso hizo que me enojara más. Ella le hizo una señal y el vino hacia nosotros.

- Buenas Noches señorita Maka. - la saludo. - ¿Y usted es...?

- Soul Evans. - conteste tajante.

- Con que tú eres Soul Evans, el hijo de la familia de músicos, si, creo que te he visto por ahí cuando tus padres dan conciertos.

- Si. - respondí de nuevo sin importancia.

- Mucho Gusto. - me extendió su mano y a regañadientes se la estreche.

- Igualmente. - respondí entre dientes mirándolo con furia.

- Bien, vine aquí a decirle a la señorita Maka: - hizo una pequeña reverencia le extendió su mano, viéndola a los ojos. - ¿Me concedería esta pieza? - pregunto con un tono de voz que hechizaría a cualquier chica.

- ¡¿Qué? - ¡No, no, no! ¡Definitivamente no!

- Usted sabe que si. - contesto Maka sonriéndole y le dio su mano. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile con las demás parejas.

La música era lenta y romántica, perfecta para una perfecta atmósfera. Yo rechinaba los dientes a tal punto de romperse de la rabia. ¡YO debería ser el que este ahí con ella! ¡Pero no! Tuve que arruinar el momento antes de demostrarle que soy mejor que el _declarándome _de una manera muy vergonzosa para ella.

Pero… aun tengo una oportunidad.

Me dirigí hacia la pista de baile, me acerque lentamente a ellos y…

- ¿Puedo seguir yo?

* * *

Creo que lo deje con algo de intriga e.e . Bueno lamento informarles a los que veían mi otra historia _Soul Eater. Pandora Hearts la Reina del Infierno _la voy a cancelar. Ya que pues como yo tengo la idea tiene mucha acción y no soy muy buena describiendo escenas de acción, fue una decisión dura por que una parte de mi me decía que la siguiera pero, creo que si la sigo va a quedar horrible así que no me arriesgare. Bueno ¡Hasta la próxima! Dejen reviews, ¡me hacen muy feliz TT^TT! ¡Aunque sean para quejarse!

¡Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capitulo. ¡Quiero agradecerles a todas/o los que me han apoyado! Ya que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, ¡dejen muchos!

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

** Unrequited Love**

**SOUL POV**

- ¿Me permites? - pregunté.

- S-si. - respondió Kid confundido, después se retiro, al igual que toda la gente que estaba en la pista, dejándonos solos a mi y a Maka.

Ella –a regañadientes, ya que Kami la estaba viendo- puso su mano derecha en mi hombre izquierdo, me estremecí y me sonroje.

_Era la primera vez que una mujer me tocaba._

Puse mi mano izquierda en su cintura y con la otra entrelacé nuestras manos. La melodía empezó a sonar y yo y Maka a bailar (N/A rimo), nos movíamos de un lado al otro lentamente.

Durante todo el baile estuve nervioso y mi corazón palpitaba ferozmente. Pero por otro lado, estaba contento, ya que estaba muy cercas de Maka, como siempre había soñado, era el momento perfecto para…

- ¡Tonto! Arruinaste mi momento con Kid. - me susurró, su cálido y delicioso aliento me idiotizó por un momento.

- Es que yo… quiero pedirte matrimonio. - le respondí susurrando sonrojado.

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo… - me interrumpió.

- Ni lo pienses, tú ya sabes que pienso en alguien más. - vio de reojo a Kid.

- Pero el no te lo ha pedido…

- Lo sé. Pero estoy esperando a que lo haga.

Suspiré derrotado.

Vaya, no se porque me esfuerzo tanto, es imposible que ella quiera a alguien tan estúpido como yo, no cumplo los requisitos. En cambio Kid (Y TODOS los chicos) si los tiene, creo que me voy a rendir…

Llegaron mis padres junto con los de Maka interrumpiendo mis pensamientos… ¿Cuándo termino la canción?

- ¡Ay! ¡Eso fue muy lindo! - canturreó mi madre.

- ¡Tienes razón! Fue muy lindo. - le siguió Kami.

- Demasiado lindo. - comento Spirit, mirándome como si fuera un sospecho de algo.

- Saben, como he podido observar, ustedes se llevan muy bien.

- ¡Oh! Oigan, ¡que tal si los unimos en matrimonio! - dijeron mi madre y la de Maka al mismo tiempo muy felices.

- ¡¿Qué? - grito Maka asustada.

Mi corazón latió MUY (y cuando digo MUY es porque es MUUY) feliz contra mi pecho, sentí que se me iba salir, pero de pronto una inmensa oscuridad me invadió…

* * *

- ¿eh?

Desperté en mi cama. Luego llegó mi mamá con una bandeja de comida.

- M-mamá ¿Qué pasó? - le pregunte alterado.

- Oh cielo, te desmayaste. - respondió dándome la bandeja.

- Y ¿Maka me vio? - pregunte preocupado.

- Pues si.

- Ay no. - me golpeé la frente con mi mano negando avergonzado.

- Descuida hijo, solo te vieron Maka, sus papas, nosotros y todos los invitamos. - me ``consoló'' con una sonrisa.

_¿Eso lo mejora?_

- Ah, por cierto, tú y Maka ahora están comprometidos. Así más tarde vendrán para arreglar lo del matrimonio.

El corazón me volvió a palpitar como aquella vez, yo y Maka… comprometidos… y eso que me iba a dar por vencido.

Después alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? - era Wes, se asomó por la puerta.

- Si, claro, yo ya me iba. - dijo mi mamá, se retiro.

- Y bien… - Wes se sentó a un lado de mi cama, donde estaba mi mamá. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ah, supongo que bien. - miré a otro lado.

- Supongo que has de estar feliz. - me miro de reojo levantando las cejas pícaramente.

- ¿Qué? - me sonrojé. - ¡No! Bueno… ¡Si!, pero, no… si… pero…

Wes exploto en la risa y me enoje.

- Ay, hermanito, eres muy gracioso. - se seco las lagrimas. - Bien, ahora prepárate, porque los Albarn van a llegar y tienes que estar presentable. - dijo para después salir.

Una hora después llegaron los Albarn, mis padres lo recibieron. Todos fuimos a la sala para arreglar el matrimonio. Mi mamá y la de Maka empezaron a charlar sobre los preparativos de la boda, el vestido, el anillo, etc., etc.

- Me gustaría que el vestido fuera sin tirantes. - comento Kami bebiendo una taza de té.

- Esta bien, pero que no sea exageradamente esponjado como otros, ¿si los has visto? - respondió mi madre.

- De acuerdo. Bien, he escogido el anillo como dijiste, y me gustó este. - Kami saco una cajita negra y después el anillo. Era de una plata muy hermosa y atrás decía _Por siempre y para siempre _**(1). **Maka lo miraba maravillada.

- ¡Vaya! Es hermoso. - comentó Spirit.

- ¡Ay! ¡Quiero que la boda sea lo más rápido posible! - espetó mi mamá. Maka la vio con horror.

- Si, lastima que aun tengan 13, tendremos que esperar 3 años más. - dijo Kami con decepción.

- ¿Qué? ¿Soul tiene 13? - preguntó extrañado mi padre. Sí, el no es muy atento conmigo, la mayoría del tiempo me ignora.

- Si, Soul tiene 13. - respondió mamá con pena.

- ¿Me pregunto como serán sus hijos? - pregunto Kami, yo me sonroje al máximo.

- ¡Ay! ¡No lo se! ¡Pero quiero 3! - mamá dio saltitos de alegría en su lugar. Yo me sonroje más –si se podía- mientras que Maka se ponía roja, pero de la furia. Los padres pueden llegar a ser extremadamente vergonzosos.

Nuestros padres siguieron con su plática, pero Maka se fue de la casa. Yo la busque y la encontré en el jardín sentada en una banca que teníamos ahí.

- Hola. - me senté con ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto fastidiada.

- Bueno, solo quería estar contigo. - me sonroje levemente.

-Esta bien, ganaste, ya tienes lo que quieres. - respondió con melancolía.

Suspiré.

Sí, YO ya tenía lo que quería, pero ella no y no es justo. Y ya saben lo que dicen si amas algo déjalo ir… así que tratare de posponer este matrimonio si ella a si lo desea. Aunque me duela, yo quiero que ella sea feliz…

- Maka… - se lo iba a proponer pero ella me interrumpió.

- No importa que haga, ellos no me escucharan, tu familia es muy prestigiada y si se junta con la mía serian muy poderosos. Y tampoco creo que tus padres te hagan caso…

Era cierto, papá es muy estricto respecto a las tradiciones, JAMAS se pondría en contra de una. Maka va a vivir infeliz y todo es por mi culpa… a menos… que tratara de enamorarla de mí para que no fuera infeliz…

_Como si llegara a pasar eso…_

Si es difícil, sabiendo que hay mejores partidos como Kid… pero… ¡Lo intentare!

* * *

Bien, se que los capítulos son cortos pero la inspiración me llega de poco a poco.

**(1) **Esa frase la invente o tal vez existe y yo no me acuerdo de donde la saque xDD, lo se es muy cursi.

En la historia Soul y Maka (y todos) van a ir creciendo hasta los 16.

Bueno ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Dejen reviews!

(Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias a Miyo-chan y a Agrias-chan por apoyarme! ¡Y tambien a todos los demas que lo han hecho! )


	5. Chapter 4

Lo sé, me he demorado MUCHO en este fic, ¡pueden matarme si quieren! u.u pero les advierto que si me matan menos podre continuarlo xDDDD. ¡Bueno aquí el capitulo nuevo!

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Unrequited Love**

**MAKA POV **(¡Por fin!)

Mi vida, sin duda, era la más horrible del mundo. Tenía una gran esperanza de que me comprometería con Death the Kid. Pero no, me tocó con este pelmazo. Si me pudiera suicidar, lo haría, pero tengo fe en que se me ocurrirá algo para evitar este compromiso.

En estos momentos me encuentro en mi habitación mientras las criadas me ayudan a cambiarme, tendremos una comida con los Evans. Espero que no se como _la otra vez_.

Terminé y me fui abajo, ahí me esperaban mis padres. Después subimos al carruaje y nos condujo a la mansión Evans.

Llegamos y los señores Evans nos recibieron cordialmente. Fuimos al comedor a comenzar la _pesadilla._

- Bien, quiero brindar por Maka y por Soul, por su compromiso, se que es muy temprano pero de todos modos. - dijo mí madre mientras alzaba la copa y todos respondieron ''Salud''.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y Soul se sonrojo.

La señora Evans rió. - Se que va a sonar atrevido pero… ¿Qué tal sí se dan un pequeño beso? Para sellar el compromiso.

¡Asco! ¡Este día no puede empeorar!

Giré a ver a Soul, quien no podía estar más rojo y miraba nervioso su plato.

Su hermano lo miraba pícaramente y papá rompió el tenedor.

- ¿No crees que es mucha presión para ellos? Son solo jóvenes… - ¡Gracias señor Evans!

- No yo creo que esta bien. - dijo mamá con una sonrisa. ¡Gracias madre! (sarcásticamente). Mi mamá hizo una señal que yo entendí muy bien.

A regañadientes me acerqué a él, papá estaba más enojado que nunca.

Sonreí para mis adentros. _Al menos algo bueno pasaba._

Soul también se acercó a mí y cerró los ojos.

Yo jamás lo besaría… completamente. Así que me acerqué a él rápidamente y le di un beso fugaz.

Aparte la mirada enojada.

Soul se volvió a sonrojar y mi madre y la madre de Soul tenían estrellitas en los ojos, encantadas.

- ¡Que lindo! - dijeron al mismo tiempo nuestras madres.

El señor Evans las miró con pena. Mi papá solo rechinaba los dientes del enojo.

Wes no dejaba de mirar a Soul con una cara de _¿Te gusto verdad? _Y el solo apartaba la mirada.

Tierra… ¡trágame!

* * *

Estaba en el jardín de mi casa, después de 2 horribles horas, ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Observe como los peces jugaban en el estanque que teníamos, al menos ellos sí son FELICES.

Suspiré pesadamente por quinta vez en el día.

Yo quería que mi prometido fuera atractivo, atlético, misterioso, salvaje, audaz, caballeroso. Pudo ser cualquiera, todos menos Soul. No sé que pensaron mis padres en ese momento…

- Buenas tardes señorita. - saludo una voz encantadora.

- ¡Kid! ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunté extrañada.

- Vine a saludarla. - se sentó a un lado de mí. - Me enteré de su compromiso con uno de los Evans. Supongo que ha de estar encantada…

- Sí, claro. - respondí sarcástica y con una sonrisa amarga.

- ¡Que alivio! - al parecer notó mi sarcasmo. - Pues la verdad a mí no me alegro la noticia. - el rió un poco y lo miré sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Maka yo… estoy enamorado de usted. - me miró directamente a los ojos.

Mi corazón latió velozmente. Era simplemente hermoso. Él se acercó a mí y yo cerré los ojos, sabía lo que venía y quería que pasara. Este iba a ser el mejor momento de mi vida…

- ¡¿Qué es lo que haces? - gritó una voz conocida.

Kid y yo nos separamos instintivamente.

Soul se acercó a nosotros y alejó a Kid bruscamente de mí. Él lo miraba muy enfadado mientras que Kid lo miraba tranquilo.

Kid se levantó de la banca. - Deberías cuidar a tu prometida, Souk. No vaya a ser que te la quiten. - me miró de reojo.

Me sonrojé levemente.

Se fue.

Wow me pudo haber besado. Claro, sí no hubiera llegado éste a arruinarme el día.

- ¿Qué hacías con él? – preguntó aún de espaldas.

- ¿De que hablas? - evadí despreocupadamente mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

- Se iban a besar. - no fue una pregunta.

- No te importa… - respondí.

- Sí me importa. - contradijo con voz dura.

Volteó a verme y valla que me asusté. Su cara reflejaba verdadera furia pero al mismo tiempo sereno. Nunca lo había visto así.

- No deberías serle infiel a tu prometido. - dijo frío.

-…- me quedé sin habla, solo lo miraba.

Después se fue también, sin decir nada.

Me quedé ahí pasmada, observando como se iba por el pequeño sendero que había del jardín a mi mansión.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido y la luna se asomaba por mi ventana. Debía admitir que tenía un estilo tétrico.

Suspiré.

La reacción que había tenido Soul al vernos a mí y a Kid a punto de besarnos fue _increíble._

Alguien tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?… ¿Tierno? ¡Tímido! Como Soul jamás se comportaría así. Bueno _algunos_ chicos son extraños.

_Toc, Toc. _(N/A: EDSC*)

Tocaron la puerta y la abrí.

Era Kid. ¿Qué hacía de nuevo aquí? Bueno por ser el hijo del ''camarada'' de mi padre, él lo deja pasar.

- Hola, buenas noches. - saludó con esa sonrisa que me encanta.

- Hola, buenas noches. - respondí como idiota.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - hizo una seña.

- Ah, claro. - el pasó. Me senté en un sofá que tenía en mi cuarto y él en otro.

- Maka, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿D-de que quieres hablar?

- De nosotros. - respondió al instante. Me sorprendí. - Cometí un error al no haberte pedido matrimonio antes y no quiero perderte así que tú y yo…

- ¿Tengamos citas a escondidas? - pregunté terminando la oración, él asintió. - ¿Y por qué no simplemente ideamos un plan para detener este compromiso?

Él suspiro y juntó las manos. Maka, los Evans, son muy famosos y exageradamente ricos-pausó- ¿no crees que sí te casas con Soul recibirás una GRAN parte? - enfatizó gran.

- Pero tú ya…

- Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero estás segura de no querer recibir más? - me envió una sonrisita cómplice.

La ardilla me empezó a girar (N/A: xD) y pronto me di cuenta de la gran suma de dinero de la cual estábamos hablando.

Hace unos meses atrás unos sirvientes comentaron que mi familia sufría algunos problemas económicos.

Ya veo la razón por la cual andaban tan apurados en conseguirme prometido.

Ese dinero no solo podría ayudar a mis padres sino a que también podría complacerme algunos _caprichitos._

Le devolví la sonrisa cómplice.

Tal vez disfrutaría _algo _de mi compromiso.

* * *

**EDSC: **Efectos De Sonidos Chafa xDDDDD

* * *

El próximo capitulo Soul, Maka, etc., etc., serán ya de 16 años.

¿Habrá boda? o.Ó

¿Maka engañara a Soul?

A quien le importa xDDDDD

¡Dejen reviews ^^ por favor! T.T


	6. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Ya traje el nuevo cap. Bien, quiero aclararles que no me agrada el KidxMaka es más, lo detesto (Odio todas las parejas que no sean SoulxMaka ósea SoulxX y MakaxX). Pero tenía que haber un problema en la historia y no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD. ¡Ya verán que al final el SoulxMaka triunfara! Ejem, ejem bueno sigamos ^^.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Unrequited Love **

**SOUL POV **

- ¡Kyaaaaaa! - mi madre gritando de nuevo, últimamente grita mucho de emoción.

Ya pasaron 3 años desde que me comprometí con Maka y faltan dos meses para la boda. Estoy muy feliz ¡pronto me casare con Maka! El amor de mi vida… aunque _todavía _no me corresponda.

Durante estos 3 años he tratado de conquistarla, pero han sido puros intentos fallidos.

¡¿Cómo quiere que la conquiste sí quiere que estemos a 5 metros de distancia?

Ni que fuera un bicho raro o algo por el estilo.

Nuestros padres siempre organizan salidas, para fortalecer la relación de los Evans y los Albarn. Pero más que nada, nos hacen citas a _SOLAS _a Maka y a mí, bueno casi a solas, por que no falta que nuestros padres anden por ahí espiándonos.

Tener una cita a solas con Maka me pone nervioso, aunque durante toda la cita casi no nos hablamos (o mejor dicho ella no me habla) hasta que termina. Sin mencionas que Maka cada 5 minutos se excusa para salir un momento y después regresar un poco desarreglada.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Estará enferma? Ojala que no, no me gustaría verla enferma.

Maka se ha vuelto más hermosa que antes, la razón de mis suspiros mañaneros, en cambio yo sigo igual, tal vez por eso no puedo conquistarla ¡pero no me rendiré!

* * *

Hoy tendré un picnic con Maka al aire libre, cortesía de mis padres (¡Wes que no deja de molestar!)

A mi mamá le encanta nuestras citas a solas porque espera ''contacto físico'' ya sea como agarrarnos de la mano, besos, pequeñas caricias. Pero siempre sale decepcionada, muy apenas nos hablamos.

Ya estábamos ahí con todo arreglado, solos yo y Maka. Ella observaba aburrida el lago y yo jugaba con mis dedos nervioso pidiéndole a Dios que me diera las palabras para empezar.

- T-te ves muy linda hoy. - fue lo único que pude decir.

Ella no respondió, solo observaba el lago.

Pasaron los minutos sin decirnos nada hasta que ella se levanto del suelo.

- Sí me disculpas tengo algo que hacer, regreso enseguida. - dijo para después entrar al bosque.

Siempre se comporta así.

**MAKA POV **

Caminé hacia el bosque y unos brazos me jalaron detrás de un árbol.

- Hola. - susurró con su típica voz encantadora en mi oído.

- Hola. - respondí. - Kid.

Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y después me besó apasionadamente mientras acariciaba mis mejillas.

Estuvimos así un pequeño rato hasta que lo separé de mí.

- Ya, ya basta. Tengo que irme o sospecharan.

- Bueno, pero te estaré esperando.

Me encaminé de nuevo hacia Soul. Ahí estaba él, mirando a todos lados impaciente.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó.

- Es que me sentí algo mareada. - mentí mientras me volvía a sentar en la manta.

Él por un momento me miro preocupado y después tomó mis manos. Me sorprendí.

- Escucha Maka, tú sabes que yo te amo, a pesar de que tú no. Pronto nos casaremos y quiero que tengamos una mejor relación.

- Tienes razón. - fingí alegría. - ¡Que tonta he sido todo este tiempo! Debemos mejorar nuestra relación para tener un matrimonio feliz. - mentí.

Él de nuevo me miro sorprendido pero después sonrió.

- Es lindo que lo entiendas. Esta vez lo haremos mejor.

…

* * *

Aparte del picnic que tenía con Soul, habría una fiesta, a celebración de que ya llevábamos 3 años comprometidos. Excusas para hacer otra fiesta. A nuestros padres les ENCANTA organizar eventos.

Toda nuestra familia iba a venir, también amigos de nuestros padres. Incluyendo a unos tales Ragnarok y Medusa Makenshi, junto con su hija Chrona, no sé que eran de mi papá, en fin, nunca los conocí.

También vendría Kid y su padre, el señor Shinigami.

La reunión ya había comenzado, Soul se acercó a mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - me lo ha estado preguntando desde el picnic.

- Estoy bien. - sonreí falso. - Ya vuelvo. - me fui hacia otro lado pero después cambié de dirección, iría con Kid.

**SOUL POV**

Que raro, ojala que no esté enferma.

Como la reunión era en mi jardín, aproveché para observar los arboles y respirar aire fresco. Hasta que mi vista se posó en una chica de cabello rosado, estaba sentada en una banca blanca que teníamos en el jardín.

Me acerqué a ella a hacerle compañía.

- Hola. - saludé sonriente.

- H-ho-hola. - tartamudeo.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Cla-claro.

Me senté y la miré. Tenía los ojos negros, era muy linda pero se ve que es _algo_ tímida.

- Mi nombre es Soul Evans ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Chrona Makenshi. - susurró mirando el suelo.

- Mucho gusto Chrona. Se ve que eres muy tímida ¿tienes amigos?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Sí, a mí también a veces me cuesta hacer amigos. - miré tristemente el suelo. - ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? - propuse con sonrisa.

Volteó a verme sorprendida, pero después sonrió tímidamente.

- E-esta bien.

**MAKA POV **

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo hablando con Kid, pero bueno, no creo que sospechen, además Soul no anda por aquí.

- ¿Cómo te va con Evans? - preguntó Kid.

- Bien, supongo.

- Tienes que hacerle creer que te interesa, Maka.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es muy difícil.

- Tal vez… - se acercó a mí. - Solo imagina que soy yo. - una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su cara.

Se la devolví.

- Bien, tengo que irme. Debo buscar a Soul.

- Bien, no tardes.

- Claro. - me fui. Comencé a buscar a Soul todos lados.

Hasta que lo halle. Estaba con una chica de cabello rosa, platicando. Era muy linda, pero no tenía buen cuerpo. Pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa. ¿De que estarán platicando?

Pude notar un poco de enojo en mis pensamientos.

¿Estaré celosa? No, seguramente es por el hambre.

Invitaré a Soul y a la otra a comer.

- Hola. -saludé.

- Oh, hola Maka. - saludó Soul. - Ella es Chrona Makenshi. - con que ella es Chrona…

- Mucho gusto. - dije entre dientes. - Soy Maka Albarn.

- H-hola Maka.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? ¿Eh? - dije.

Los dos asintieron y fuimos a las mesas.

* * *

¡Ya! Aquí aparece Chrona ^^ ¡espero que les allá gustado! y sí no, díganlo T.T

Dejen reviews ^^ Pronto subiré el de mi otro fic.

P.D: Miyo-chan sí estas leyendo esto…. ¡POR FAVOR! Sube pronto el próximo capitulo de starless TT^TT …. xDDDDDDD bien solo eso o.O


	7. Chapter 6

¡Hola de nuevo! Perdonen sí que la trama haga que las haga enojar (xD) pero ya verán como va cambiando la historia y Maka volverá a ser la traga libros y Soul el chico cool (creo, sí mi mente me deja, no sé hacer chicos cool T.T) y también perdón sí los capítulos son cortos, es que no soy de hacerlos largos. Mi torpe cabeza que no da para más u.u .

**Soul Eater no me ****pertenece****.**

* * *

**Unrequited Love **

**MAKA POV **

Jamás en mi vida dejare de admirar la mansión Evans y todo lo que tienen.

Tal vez aparte de ser músicos, son narcotraficantes.

Observo a mí alrededor todas las cosas que poseen, son muy lujosas, apuesto a que su _toilette_ es de oro puro.

- ¿Te cayó bien Chrona? - me preguntó Soul por decima sexta vez en el día.

Bufé molesta.

Lo único que habla de en esta cita es de Chrona, Chrona, Chrona.

¡No deja de hablar de ella! ¡¿Por qué no se casa con ella?

- Es la primera persona con la que me identifico. - susurró feliz.

No lo soporto más.

- Tengo que irme ya. - avisé mientras me levantaba de la silla.

- ¡E-espera! - se levantó de su asiento y corrió a mí.

- ¿Qué? - respondí molesta.

- Mamá… dijo que me animara y te diera un beso. - sus mejillas se pusieron totalmente rojas.

- ¡¿Qué?

¡No otra vez!

- Mmmm… bueno pero tu mamá no esta aquí. - dije nerviosa. - Además tú no quieres hacerlo ¿verdad?

Él se sonrojo más y volteo a otro lado.

_Creo que eso significa que sí. _

¡Ay, no puede ser! Seguramente a mi madre le encantaría ver esto.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me acerqué a él, hizo lo mismo. Unimos nuestros labios en (jamás creí decir esto) un adorable beso.

Ambos empezamos a mover los labios suavemente. Él suspiro contra los míos y entrelazó nuestras manos mientras le daba ligeros apretones.

Sentí como una pequeña chispa dentro de mí se encendía.

Luego nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas.

Había sido un beso largo.

- Bueno ya me voy ¡adiós! - dije rápidamente e intentaba correr, una mano me detuvo.

- ¡Espera! - me detuvo aún sonrojado por lo anterior. - Quédate, quédate conmigo.

- ¡Pero ya es tarde…!

- Duerme conmigo hoy. - suplico aún más sonrojado.

_Sí se podía._

¡¿Qué?

Mi mente trabajó rápido para encontrar una excusa.

- No creo que pueda, ya sabes como es mi padre es un celoso total. - excusé rápida y nerviosa.

Me miró triste.

- Oh, esta bien.

- ¡Adiós! - dije para salir corriendo.

**SOUL POV **

Observé como Maka se alejaba.

Mi corazón todavía latía feroz contra mi pecho, sentía que se me iba a salir.

Miré la gran ventana que teníamos en la sala. Las hojas caían de los enorme arboles que habían en el jardín.

Ya pronto llegaría otoño y con el mi cumpleaños.

Suspiré.

Mi cumpleaños no me importaba mucho, lo que tenía en mente era conquistar a Maka.

Tal vez debería actuar más atrevido, como le gusta, más genial, más… más cool.

Reí ante ese comentario.

Jamás había dicho esa palabra.

Quizás sí le regalo algo especial me quiera, ¡le pediré un consejo a Wes! Él siempre sabe que hacer en este tipo de situación.

* * *

Corrí hacia el cuarto de música. Wes estaba ahí, tocando el violín.

Yo respeto mucho a Wes, es el quien más me apoya pero debo admitir que le tengo algo de envidia con respecto a la música.

Me acerqué a él y dejó de tocar.

- ¡Hola hermanito! - saludó alegre. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno es que te quiero pedir un consejo. - hablé nervioso.

- Ah… - dejó su violín aún lado y juntó sus manos, poniendo toda su atención en mí. - ¿De qué se trata?

- Ya sabes, sobre Maka. Quiero que se enamore de mí.

Él se puso a pensar un rato.

- Algo parecido pasó con mi esposa. - rió al recordar.

Wes ya era casado, su esposa se llama Liliana, solo que no se encuentra aquí debido a que se quedaría a visitar a sus padres durante un tiempo.

- Quiero hacerle un regalo.

- Un regalo ¿eh? - dijo. - Por que no le tocas.

Me sorprendí.

¿Tocar enfrente de ella?

¿Y sí no le gustaba? Ya tengo suficiente con mi padre.

- No. - respondí al instante.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto decepcionado.

- ¿Y sí no le gusta?

- No digas eso, le va a encantar.

Lo medité un poco.

- Esta bien. ¿Pero qué toco?

- Algo que salga de tu corazón. - susurró.

_De mi corazón._

Sonreí alegre.

- ¡Bien! ¡Gracias por el consejo! - dije mientras salía de ahí.

- ¡De nada! - lo escuché responder. - ¡Suerte!

Me dirigñi a encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Iba a poner todo mi empeño en esa canción.

* * *

Lo sé, esta aburrido ¬¬ xD

¡En el próximo capitulo, la canción de Soul!

¡Bye! ¡Cuídense!


	8. Chapter 7

¡Hola mis queridos amigos! Lo sé, lo sé. No he escrito capitulo desde hace MUCHO pero bueno tengo justificaciones, la escuela, la escuela, la escuela y ammmm ¡la escuela! Muy a penas tengo tiempo para mí. Pero hoy he decidido tomarme el poco tiempo que tengo para adelantar este fic tan atrasado, ya después seguiré con mí otro fic.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Unrequited Love**

_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde…_

**MAKA POV **

Ya pasaron dos semanas después de lo ocurrido en la mansión de Soul, es más, no quiero ni recordarlo, me da un sentimiento de confusión y no traigo ganas de ponerme a descifrar esa rara cosa que sentí.

En un mes y dos semanas me casare con Soul… tendré que soportarlo hasta el día en que muera. Pero aún tengo a Kid, así que no habrá día en el que no me _divierta._

Claro, siempre y cuando Soul se mantenga ocupado trabajando.

Mamá al igual que la señora Evans están muy emocionadas por eso de la boda, le encanta organizar esas cosas. En cambio mí padre, no le gusta mucho pero no le queda otra opción. Y al señor Evans, creo que no le importa mucho, solo quiere que la tradición se cumpla.

Más al rato tendré que ir con Soul otra vez…

Bufé. - ¡Ja! ¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo para no ir! - grité triunfante.

- ¡¿Qué no iras? - pregunto furiosa mí madre mientras parecía tener llamas en los ojos. Derrumbo la puerta con el puño en alto –literalmente-.

- ¡O-oye! ¿Me estabas espiando?

- ¡Eso no importa ahora! - evadió mi pregunta. - Con respecto a lo que dijiste, ¡claro que iras!

Y mandó a llamar a las dos sirvientas que nos quedaban, a mí padre y al chofer. Entre todos me jalaron fuerte para sacarme de la habitación y meterme al carruaje. Intenté agarrarme de todo lo que encontraba pero fue inútil, ellos eran más fuertes y me superaban en número. Creo que me rompí una uña.

**SOUL POV**

En unos momentos Maka llegaría y le podría enseñar mí canción.

Me tomó tiempo hacerla para quedara perfecta. Espero que le guste.

Aún recuerdo cuando toqué por primera vez el piano, la vez que mí padre me llevo a la Academia de Música, creo que hacer esto ya estaba más que planeado…

Creo que el día que nací mi padre no estaba muy contento.

Por que sí no tendríamos una mejor relación.

Cuando tenía tres años supe que es lo que quería ser, quería ser piloto de aeronaves. Ya que mí tío era piloto de avión y en sus tiempos libres le gustaba manejar aeroplanos. En esos tiempos yo podía decidir libremente, mí padre no se ocupaba mucho de mí, siempre estaba con eso de la música y solo le prestaba atención a Wes, era su favorito. Siempre que llegaba del trabajo y yo iba a abrazarlo me ignoraba. Wes siempre me consolaba con ese tipo de situaciones, él siempre jugaba conmigo. Era un buen hermano, aún lo es.

Mí padre tampoco se acordaba de mí cumpleaños y mamá y Wes siempre se lo tenían que andar recordando. Siempre me regalaban aviones de juguete, por que era lo que más me gustaba. Cuando visitábamos a mí tío, él siempre me invitaba a darme una vuelta en si aeroplano, yo siempre, pero mí padre _siempre _decía que no. No se por que lo hacia, no creo que le importe mucho sí algo me llegara a pasar.

El día en el que cumplí cinco años es cuando empezaría todo.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Yo estaba jugando con los aviones y la pequeña rampa de juguete, recuerdo que ese día traía un avión en la boca…_

_- ¡Soul! ¡¿Estás listo para la diversión? - entró Wes de golpe a mí habitación con una sonrisa. Él tenía hasta ese entonces 12 años. Lo miré confuso y con le señor fruncido, aún con el avioncito de juguete en la boca medio salido mientras lo seguía chupando. ¡No sé porque pero gustaba chuparlos! _

_- ¡Papá tiene una sorpresa para ti! _

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso mí padre se había acordado de mí cumpleaños ÉL SOLO? _

_Se me cayó el avioncito de la boca por la impresión. _

_- ¡Ven! - dicho esto se fue corriendo._

_Lo seguí feliz. Llegué a la sala de música con Wes, donde se encontraba mí padre._

_- Ya están aquí. Bien, iremos a la Academia de Música._

_¿A la Academia de que? _

_Y así fue, fuimos a la tal academia. Era enorme y muy bonita, tenía un estilo muy hermoso. Entramos y fuimos un gran salón donde se encontraban cualquier tipo de instrumento. _

_Pero ahí también estaba una señora, con un peinado muy extraño, un vestido de color crema y con lentes y peinado muy extraño, su cabello era café._

_- Buenas tardes, señorita Bornes. Aquí le traigo a mí hijo, Soul, será un estudiante más en esta academia. - me puso al frente él para que me viera._

_- Buenas tardes, es un placer tener a un Evans más en esta academia. Soy la señorita Mildred Bornes. - ¿señorita? - Y seré su instructora en esta academia._

_¿Aguarden? ¿Eso significa que estudiaría aquí? _

_- Puede escoger cualquier instrumento que desee. - señalo los instrumentos que había en la sala. _

_La verdad ninguno me llamó la atención, pero por ahí, debajo de un piano de cola blanco, yacía un pequeño aeroplano de juguete color morado. No me resistí._

_Fui por el, pero había un obstáculo, una no my alta reja que rodeaba el piano. Estiré mí mano para alcanzarlo, hice mucho ruido por lo cual mí padre, la señorita Bornes y Wes voltearon a verme. Yo seguía tratando de alcanzar el avioncito, pero casi señalaba el piano, lo cual lo tomaron como respuesta._

_- ¡Ja! Lo sabía, será pianista como su abuelo. - dijo mí padre. Alcance el avioncito y me lo metí a la boca pero mí padre llegó por detrás y me cargó._

_- Ha sido una buena elección. Mañana lo esperaremos, joven Evans para comenzar con su primer día de clases. - avisó Bornes._

_

* * *

_

_Mas tarde, Wes volvió a llamarme y fuimos de nuevo a la sala de música._

_Mí padre estaba ahí otra vez, pero había algo diferente._

_- Te he traído algo para que mañana lo empieces a usar. - dijo con el típico tono frío que usa conmigo. _

_¿Qué sería lo que compró? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con aviones?, pensaba yo. En esos tiempos estaba obsesionado con los aviones. _

_Tenía una gran sonrisa en mí rostro. La cual se fue cuando descubrí mí ''regalo''._

_Era otro piano de cola, pero negro. _

_- Mañana empezaras a ir a la escuela. - después se fue._

_Observe aquel piano, el cual era más grande que yo. _

_Desde ese día comencé a ir a la Academia de Música, donde aprendí a tocar el piano y descubrí que la música era un gran medio para expresarme. _

_Creo que por una parte le debo a papá eso… quiero decir, padre. Como el quiere que le diga._

- ¡Oye! ¡Reacciona! - me habló una voz familiar.

Parpadeé varias veces. En frente mío se encontraba Maka enojada.

- ¿Maka?

- Sí, soy yo.

**MAKA POV**

¿Qué se cree? Llevo aquí como media hora esperando a que vuelva a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó extrañado.

- Estabas en otro mundo.

Miro el suelo un momento y después dijo:

- Tengo algo que mostrarte. - me tomó de la muñeca y me condujo a un salón grande.

¿Qué quería?

- Hice algo especial para ti. - me dijo, con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas.

- Con un demonio, Soul… - gruñí, pero no me alcanzó a escuchar ya que se había ido a preparar un piano de cola negro.

M acerqué a él, mientras que se sentaba en el banquillo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - pregunte curiosa.

- Te hice un regalo. - contestó mirando las teclas del piano. - Un regalo musical, solo para ti. - me miró a los ojos, como sí quisiera ver mí alma. Dicen que los ojos son la entrada al alma…

Un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos, era el sonido del piano. Comenzó a tocar y puse toda mí atención a la melodía, era algo triste pero al mismo tiempo llena de ternura. Las notas danzaban en mis oídos, yo solo la disfrutaba. Algo que sabía, era que a Soul no le gustaba tocar en público, pero sin embargo se atrevía a tocarle a una sola persona y esa era yo. Por alguna razón me sentí especial.

Reí quedamente. Todas las cosas que él hacia por mí a pesar de que lo he tratado muy mal. Debe amarme mucho para aguantarme.

Incluso aquella vez cuando teníamos diez años, en un evento que organizó el señor Shinigami, esa vez aproveché para ver a Kid, ya llevaba un año de conocerlo en ese entonces y eso me bastó para enamorarme de él. Los Evans iban a dar un concierto, así que Soul se encontraba ahí…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Era como cualquier fiesta que se hacía, la verdad no sabía para que era, ni me importaba, solo quería ver a Kid._

_Lo estaba esperando debajo de un árbol del jardín de su mansión, como él me indicó._

_Estaba tranquilamente sentada bajo la sombra, cuando llegó Soul. _

_- ¡Maka, Maka! - con tan solo oír su voz me fastidiaba por completo. A él ya lo había conocido en ese entonces hace dos años, tener que soportarlo fue toda una tortura. - ¡Mira! - me mostró un tulipán, en fin, era solo una insignificante florecilla. _

_- La traje para ti. - me dijo sonrojado. _

_- ¿De donde la sacaste? - pregunte ya sabiendo. _

_- Pues… del jardín del señor Shinigami. - respondió apenado. _

_- ¿Sabes que sí se da cuenta de lo que hiciste puede que se enoje? - le advertí despreocupada mientras observaba mis uñas._

_Me miró sorprendido y después tomó aire y subió el pecho con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¡No importa hare lo que sea por ti! - gritó aun más sonrojado._

_- Lo que sea. - contesté sin dejar de ver mis uñas._

_Todo el aire que había acumulado se le escapo junto con una cara decepcionada._

_- ¿Por qué no me quieres? - me preguntó triste._

_Bufé. - ¿No es obvio? En primera no caes bien y en segunda ya estoy enamorada de alguien. _

_- ¿Así? - dijo enojado. - ¿De quién?_

_- De Death The Kid._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga? _

_- Fácil, su cabello es negro como la noche… - recité mirando el cielo. - en cambio el tuyo es blanco y no es común, sus ojos son dorados como el oro y los tuyos… tampoco son comunes… ¿Qué eres? _

_Creó que se ofendió con lo último, ya que me miró el suelo dolido. _

_- Así que ya deja de molestar ¿quieres? Ya estoy enamorada de alguien…_

_Lo último que vi de él fue cuando se fue corriendo y tallándose los ojos. _

_- ¡Y él no es un llorón! - le grité. _

….

- ¿Te gustó?

- ¿Huh?

- ¿Qué sí te gusto? - volvió a preguntar.

Genial, ahora la que se fue soy yo.

Analicé la situación, Soul estaba sentado viéndome con una sonrisa algo torcida y con los ojos brillando de alegría. Se veía realmente… atractivo… ¡¿Qué dije? ¡¿Qué me esta pasando?

_Creo que me arrepiento de haberle dicho feo… _

¡Ya basta!

- Bien. Estuvo bien. - fingí estar despreocupada.

- ¿Solo bien? - me miró decepcionado. - Creo que me dirias algo mejor, ya sabes me esforcé mucho…

- Sí, sí, sí, pero estuvo bien. Confórmate con eso.

Silencio.

- Oye….

- ¿Eh? - volteé a verlo.

- ¿Qué tal sí un día tu y yo salimos a escondidas? Ya sabes para evitar que nos espíen, por nuestros tres años de compromiso. ¿Qué dices?

Lo pensé un rato. Hace tiempo que no veía a Kid y quería ir a verlo…

- ¡Bien, lo tomaré como un sí! - dijo sonriente.

- ¿Qué? ¡Espera, yo no he dicho nada!

- ¡Nos vemos! - se despidió mientras se iba lentamente por la puerta.

Ugh…

* * *

Bien siento que quedó algo mediocre u.u pero bueno ustedes dicen. ¡Gracias a todos por dejar reviews y tomarse la molestia de leer este raro fic! T.T Por cierto la canción que tocó Soul se llama Kiss the Rain, de Crepúsculo. ¡Me gusta mucho!

¡Bueno, nos vemos! Tratare de hacerlo más seguido.


	9. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todo los que están leyendo esto ^^! (xD) Se que he tardado, o eso creo ya ni se cuando deje de escribir jajaja pero bueno ya traje el nuevo capitulo, ya habrá más sorpresas después de que Soul y Maka se casen y…. creo que les estoy diciendo de más ewe xD

**Soul Eater no me pertence. **

**

* * *

**

** Unrequited Love**

_ Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde…_

**SOUL POV **

Acomodo suavemente la flor en el pequeño y delgado florero de cristal.

Me parece tan genial que al fin yo y Maka tengamos una cita a SOLAS, mis padres no estarán esta noche, lo cual facilitara las cosas. Ya falta poco para la boda y quiero que las cosas entre Maka y yo se vuelvan mejores.

Habíamos quedado las 7 aquí, en la mansión. Pero supongo que no debo preocuparme, ya que solo son las 7:05, cinco minutos de retraso no es nada…

* * *

**MAKA POV **

Mis padres no están y encima tengo que ir con Soul… ¡Genial! Debí haberme noqueado a mí misma cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Hoy quería ir a ver a Kid pero…

Escucho un golpe proveniente de la puerta de mí habitación. La abro.

- Hola. – saluda con esa voz encantadora.

Era Kid.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto aún sin creérmelo.

- Paseaba por aquí cerca y pues… sentí la necesidad de venirte a ver. – susurró lentamente. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

Cerró la puerta tras si.

- Te he extrañado. – volvió a susurrar en mí oído.

Iba a responderle pero sus labios me callaron por completo.

…

* * *

**SOUL POV**

Bueno, media hora de retraso no es nada ¿verdad?

Suspiro aburrido mientras juego con lo cubiertos de la mesa.

¿Dónde estará?

Tal vez lo olvidó, no se veía muy emocionada cuando la invite.

* * *

**MAKA POV **

Me deja de besar.

- ¿Quieres ir al lago? Ya sabes, para estar más solos. – me dijo con una sonrisa extraña.

- Está bien. Pero deja que termine de arreglarme.

- Claro.

Me dirigí al tocador, ya que no había terminado de arregla mí cabello. Hoy sería una gran noche después de todo… ¡aguarden! Yo tenía que estar en la casa de Soul a las 7. Ir y no ir con Kid, no ir e ir con Kid.

Lo pensé un rato…. ¡Ya está! ¡Me voy con Kid!

No era una situación tan difícil de resolver.

* * *

**SOUL POV**

Ya pasó una hora y aún sigo aquí, ya se me esta acabando la paciencia. La esperare otro rato más y sí no viene iré por ella, tal vez se le olvidó.

* * *

**MAKA POV**

El lago se veía aún más hermoso de noche, las luciérnagas bailaban por los arboles, que tenían un aspecto oscuro y sombrío pero al mismo tiempo encantador.

Yo y Kid caminábamos por el sendero cubierto de pasto alto pero no estaba seco. Hasta que llegamos una manta de picnic, típica de cuadros rojos y blancos. Había velas encendidas alrededor de ella y la canastita ahí también. El bosque, la oscuridad, el lago, las luciérnagas y las velas le daban un aspecto asombroso.

- Esto es muy lindo. – dije inconscientemente.

- Y esto es solo el principio. – respondió él, llevándome a la manta.

Nos sentamos en ella, y contemplamos el árbol de cerezo que dejaba caer flores en el lago.

Simplemente maravilloso….

Este es el mejor…

- ¡Maka! ¡Maka! ¡¿Dónde estas? – escuché la voz de Soul hablándome.

Me alarmé. Kid aún está aquí y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de la otra vez.

- ¡Maka! – volvió a gritar. Giró a ver a todos lados hasta que me vio y vino corriendo a mí.

Al parecer Kid se dio cuenta porque se sobresalto.

- Maka, será mejor que me vaya, se arruinara todo el plan sí descubre que estuve aquí. Nos veremos luego. – dicho esto se marchó.

Iba a protestar antes de que se fuera pero luego llegó Soul.

- ¡Te estuve buscando! – exclamó mientras jadeaba cansado. – Fui a tu casa y le pregunté al mayordomo donde estabas porque tus papas no estaban y… - se calló de repente. Seguí su mirada hasta encontrarme otra vez con el lago y el picnic. Estaba completamente embobado hasta que sonrió avergonzado y sus mejillas se inundaron totalmente de rojo. – Esto… ¿lo hiciste para mí? – preguntó mientras tallaba nervioso la suela de sus zapato con el piso.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – negué ofendida.

- Ya veo porque te tardabas tanto en llegar. – al parecer no escuchó mi respuesta.

- ¡Dije que no!

Otra vez me ignoró y se sentó en la manta y comenzó a sacar cosas de la canasta.

Suspire decepcionada.

Se supone que Kid haría eso…

- ¡Hiciste pay de manzana! ¡Mi favorito! – dijo con un tono infantil.

Esto va a tardar.

* * *

- Tal vez te haga un peinado casual o una cebolla a medio caer pero con un broche de flor de campo hermoso. - comentó mí mamá muy entusiasmada.

La verdad, poco me interesaba cuanto faltara para la fastidiosa boda. Según mí mamá, un mes o menos. Solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez.

- Ya quiero verte con tu vestido blanco, caminando hacia el altar y…-

- Ya basta, te emocionas. - la regañé fastidiada.

Suspiró triste y me tomó la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos.

- Se que no es lo que tú quieres pero, a veces hay que hacer… - se detuvo como sí no quisiera continuar.

- ¿Hay que hacer… sacrificios? ¿Sacrificios por la familia? – termine la oración algo molesta. Me sentía como un animal siendo usado por su dueño.

_Tú no eres la indicada para sentirte así…_

- Sí, pero… cuando seas grande podrás decidir por ti misma. Aquí en In…-

- Hablas de que… - la interrumpí. – Cuando Soul y yo nos casemos nuestro estado económico volverá a ser el mismo ¿cierto?

- Sí, pero…-

- Y tú decías que en Inglaterra se permiten los divorcios ¿verdad? – yo había escuchado a mamá y papá hablar sobre eso.

- Claro, pero…-

- Así que cuando ya tengamos el dinero me divorciare y hare mí vida con la persona que verdaderamente amo. - sonreí al haber terminado el ´´plan´´.

- No se de donde sacaste eso, pero no solo lo hicimos por el dinero sino porque esa vez vimos que tú y Soul se llevaban muy bien y creímos que era lo mejor para ti.

- Pues pensaron mal. – gruñí.

- Lo lamento mucho. - dijo mí mamá triste. – Sí tú quieres podríamos hablar con los padres de Soul para cancelar el compromiso.

Parecía una idea fantástica, pero no iba con los planes de Kid.

- Pero ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Mejor no. Tienes razón, hay que hacer sacrificios por la familia.

- Sí tú lo quieres así. - respondió con la mirada llena de confusión.

Me levante de mí asiento y me estire.

- Iré a tomar aire. - apenas iba a irme cuando mí madre me habló.

- ¡Espera! Mañana saldrán tú y Soul, junto con tus amigos Tsubaki y Black Star y creo que también vendrá el joven Kid y sus primas Elizabeth y Patricia. - avisó con una sonrisa.

- Está bien.

- Por cierto, Chrona también vendrá.

Oh, esa tal Chrona otra vez.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana! - forcé una sonrisa.

Sí hoy fue un pésimo día, mañana será peor.

* * *

Ya sé que la historia está algo ''que te hace enojar'' xD pero ya verán que las cosas van a cambiar poco a poco, tengan paciencia.

He estado pensando en un nuevo fic que se llama (no plagiar por favor) _Problemas _(quien te lo va a plagiar xD) lamento sí el titulo se parece a algún otro fic, es que siento que es común este titulo pero me gustó para la historia. Por ahora lleva solo dos capítulos, tal vez cuando lleve cinco o más capítulos subiré el prologo :D

Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!

¡Dejen reviews con comentarios constructivos! xD


	10. Chapter 9

¡Cha cha cha chan! ¡Después de siglos he regresado! ^^U Pueden odiarme si quieren u.u ¡pero tuve mis motivos! Ya saben cuales son: **la escuela **¬¬ oh malvada y aburrida escuela, tal vez si las tareas no existieran la vida sería mejor ^^.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Unrequited Love**

_[Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde]_

**MAKA POV **

El olor y el sabor del té suele calmarme, pero esta vez fue la excepción. Yo aquí, tomando el té, frente mío está Tsubaki, a mí lado izquierdo Patricia Thompson o Patti, como prefiere que le llamemos, y a mí derecha Elizabeth Thompson o simplemente Liz.

Desde que llegaron ellas no hemos dejado de hablar, son simpaticas, ellas no son el problema ni Tsubaki, ni es (sorprendentemente) Black Star, sino _él. _

Sí, _él. _Que no ha parado de mirarme con cara de bobo y de vez en cuando se le cae la baba y se la limpia rápidamente, mientras Black Star no para de hablarle de sus ''grandes hazañas''.

Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, Kid no ha llegado…

- H-hola. – se escucha una voz casi audible. Volteo a ver y era Chrona.

- ¡Hola, Chrona! – saludó energéticamente Soul.

Bufé.

Ya van a empezar. No se que le ve Soul, claro de ''amiga''.

Al parecer ya se envolvieron en otra conversación aburrida. Solo que esta vez Black Star a interferido jalándole la nariz a Chrona, molestándola. Ella sólo le dice que pare mientras Soul ríe.

_Que fastidiosos…_

- Perdón por el retraso. – se escuchó una voz caballerosa a mis espaldas.

No hacía falta voltear para saber que se trataba de Kid. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron automáticamente. Soul soltó un bufido receloso y Black Stra… bueno, Black Star no comprendía la situación.

- ¡Hey! Kid, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó Liz, esperando impaciente la respuesta.

- Hablaba con mí padre. – se sentó a un lado de mí.

- Maka, cuéntanos. ¿Cuándo será la boda? – preguntó Tsubaki con su particular sonrisa amable. Pude observar que Soul se sobresaltaba en su lugar y sus mejillas se encendían.

- No lo sé, he perdido la cuenta por completo. – respondí desinteresadamente.

- Entre más pronto mejor. ¡Quiero usar el vestido que compre ayer para la ocasión! – exclamó Liz, con los ojos iluminados.

Todos la miramos con pena, sí algo sabía de ella es que era total obsesionada con ir a la ''moda''.

- Yo creo que es mejor que entre más tiempo mejor, para que disfruten de no tener un compromiso tan grande como el matrimonio. – comentó Kid, que no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa coqueta. Era más que obvio que esa no es la razón real.

Por otro lado, Soul no dejaba de enviarle miradas asesinas mientras Kid (quien no se daba cuenta) sonreía encantadoramente, haciendo que Soul se pusiese más celoso. Después siguió platicando con Chrona tratando de ignorar a Kid.

Enfrente de nosotros estaba un hermoso bosque, el olor de los arboles era magnifico. El verdadero regalo de la naturaleza…

- **¡OÍ QUE EN EL BOSQUE HAY UN HERMOSO LAGO, VAMOS A VERLO! – **gritó Black Star arriba de su silla. Lo miramos raro, ¿Por qué gritaba? Estamos a su lado.

- Me parece buena idea. – lo apoyó Tsubaki.

Nos levantamos de nuestras respectivas sillas y nos dirigimos al fondo del bosque.

Me gusta la naturaleza, pero la odio cuando ésta se pega en mis zapatos.

¿Por qué tenía precisamente YO ensuciarme de lodo? El mundo me-.

Un gemido salió de la boca de la cual probablemente era de Chrona. Volteo a verla y observo que Kid la ayuda a levantarse.

El le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano, ella la aceptó sonrojada hasta la raíz.

Bufé molesta y me di la vuelta rápidamente. Mí sangre se hirvió de furia sólo por eso.

Minutos después llegamos al pequeño lago.

Aquí en Death City llueve mucho, creo que es un lugar muy húmedo, por eso hay tantos lagos.

El agua se veía algo oscura, ya que los altos arboles le tapaban el Sol.

- Ésta muy bonito. - dijo Soul. Tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, miraba maravillado el pequeño laguito.

- Se dice que si lanzas algún objeto de oro en el y pides un deseo se hará realidad. – comentó Tsubaki.

- ¿Quieres pedir un deseo, Maka? – me preguntó de repente Soul. Me ofrecía una moneda de oro…

_Algún día tendré más de esas en mí bolsillo. _

Sacudí mí cabeza, sacando esas ideas llenas de avaricia… que suenan realmente bien… ¡tengo que tranquilizarme!

Soul me miro extrañado y al mismo tiempo preocupado, pero no dijo nada.

- C-claro. – acepté su moneda, para que no se preocupara.

La tomé, miré al lago y suspiré (N/A: rimó xD). Despuies la arrojé al lago y pedí mí deseo… o al menos eso pretendí.

No sé me ocurrió nada que pedir, así que sólo la arrojé. Vaya manera de desperdiciar dinero.

- ¿Qué pediste? – me preguntó Soul, curioso.

- Ahhhh… es un secreto. – mentí y aparte la mirada de la de él.

Pero al voltear… deseé nunca haberlo hecho…

Mí corazón latió con demasiada fuerza, como sí tuviera celos.

Lo que vi era… ¡algo realmente raro!

* * *

Lamento que éste capitulo este DEMASIDO corto u.u pero es que tenía que cortarle ahí para ponerlo en disque suspenso xD

¡Dejen reviews por favor! ¿Uno, pequeñito? :3

¡Nos vemos! Gracias por leer ^^

(P.D: por ahi me dijeron que habia puesto el cap en la mi otra historia, lo lamento mucho pero ya lo cambie otra vez n.n gracias por avisarme)


	11. Chapter 10

¡Que onda! xD Sí, lo sé. Hace MUCHO tiempo que no había escrito ni un mísero capítulo u.u lo lamento mucho (para los que lo leen, claro) pero había estado muy ocupada y muy apenas podía dejar reviews en mis fics favoritos Ò.Ó además la inspiración no me llegaba, y este capitulo lo hice muy a fuerzas, no hay inspiración u.u

Así que es probable que al final me den tomatazos O.O (saca una sombrilla).

Bueno, pero gracias por su paciencia ^^. Pero también lamento decir que me tomare otro largo tiempo (culpen a los exámenes ¬¬) así que este fic estará parado unos momentos, tal vez hasta la segunda semana de Febrero. Pero prometo recompensar con unos capítulos en semana santa ^^. Por favor, no me odien y sean pacientes.

Muchas gracias a los que leen este fic, ¡sus reviews me hacen muy feliz! Me exhortan a seguir adelante ^^

¡Un gran abrazo a todos!

* * *

** Unrequited Love**

_ Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde_

** Capítulo 10**

**SOUL POV **

Me pregunté que habría pedido Maka, no lo sé, pero yo pediría que ella fuera feliz, con o sin mí.

Apenas sacaría la moneda cuando vi que Maka observa con _recelo _a Death The Kid y a Chrona. Se le veía muy enojada, solo estaban viendo la puesta de Sol muy juntitos y de vez en cuando se volteaban a ver sonrojados. Es bueno que Chrona este con alguien así, pero me preocupa que sea con ese, tal vez la lastime con lo mujeriego que es.

Pero, ¿por qué Maka los mira así? Acaso… ¿aún le gusta?

Me entristecí con ese pensamiento, me acerqué a Maka y traté de tomar su mano pero ella la apartó enojada y salió corriendo.

-¡Maka! – la llamé y fui tras ella.

La perseguí pero-para mí mala suerte- tropecé. Me levanté algo aturdido y todo me daba vueltas, jamás en vida había corrido en la tierra. Después de un pequeño momento seguí corriendo pero cuando llegué al patio de la mansión de Tsubaki , Maka ya no estaba. ¿Cómo se había ido tan rápido?

* * *

No entendía muy bien porque mis padres me veían con una sonrisa algo… ¿_siniestra_? ¡Y ni hablar de Wes! Que no paraba de verme con una sonrisa picarona. Este olía _muy _mal, en serio.

-Hijo, antes de decirte… -pausó-Lo que vamos a decirte. Prométenos que no te desmayarás. –ordenó mamá tranquilamente.

-E-está bien.

-Hoy será la boda. –seguido de eso se carcajeo nerviosamente.

Y rompí mí promesa.

* * *

Recuperé el conocimiento y mi mamá y Wes me miraban preocupados.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?-pregunté mareado.

-Pues, te casarás hoy con la señorita Maka. –respondió Wes, pasivo.

Casi me volvía a desmayar pero mamá y Wes no lo permitieron.

-Escucha, Soul. Esto era una sorpresa. Ya están todos los preparativos, lo único que falta es cambiarte. –mamá sonrió.

Miedo y felicidad se mezclaban en mí. Bueno, supongo que cualquiera estaría así…

-Bien, ahora ve a arreglarte.-unas sirvientas aparecieron detrás de mí.- ¡La ceremonia ya comenzar! –celebró mí madre alegre. Pero no duro mucho tiempo porque después se puso a llorar gimoteando ''crecen tan rápido''.

Este sería un hermoso día, por fin estaría oficialmente con Maka… la chica de mis sueños.

* * *

**MAKA POV**

-¡MI MAKITA!

Papá no paraba de lloriquear desde que recibimos la noticia.

¡Pero que rabia! El infierna estaba a punto comenzar.

-Maka, cuando llegues altar quiero que des tú mejor sonrisa y me transmitas esa felicidad que llevas ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mamá, que me estaba ayudando a ponerme mí vestido.

_¿Cuál felicidad? _

-De acuerdo. –forcé una sonrisa.

Me sonrió y comenzó a peinarme.

Solo quiero que esto acabe y el plan de Kid también y poder separarme de Soul.

Hablando de Kid, tengo que hablar con él. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme eso? No se que le ve a esa tal Chrona, ella es demasiado antisocial y… en fin, no se compara conmigo. Yo soy mejor ¿no? Tal vez por eso Kid la prefiere…

Apreté los puños para descargar la ira. No se cuanto podré aguantar así…

* * *

-_Acepto…_

Lo había dicho… había marcado mí destino con tan solo decir esa palabra. Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y una pequeña lágrima traicionera salió de mí ojo. La limpié rápidamente, antes de que Soul la viera, solo use atención cuando el padre dijo ''ya puede besar a la novia''.

Pude ver de reojo como Soul se tensaba y se sonrojaba levemente. Volteó a mí lado y se acercó a mí lentamente. Los labios le temblaban, se notaba a leguas que estaba nervioso, se estaba tardando mucho así que le planté un beso rápido.

Y de nuevo comenzaron a aplaudir, bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la iglesia, saludando. Papá aún seguía llorando, pero esta vez era de felicidad, debo admitir que me dio algo de gracia.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta mis suegros estaban a ahí y nos felicitaron. Después subimos al carruaje y nos llevaron a la mansión de los Evans, donde celebraríamos el compromiso.

Observé a Soul otra vez, jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente y estaba algo sonrojado. Él era muy _fácil _de poner nervioso… tal vez podría divertirme con él cuando este aburrida…

¡¿Pero que estoy pensando? Estar con Kid me afecta.

Cuando llegamos, ya estaban todos ahí, supongo porque antes de llegar dimos un paseo por toda la el pueblo. Nos sentamos en la enorme mesa. Después la señora Evans se levantó.

-Yo… propongo un brindis, a Soul y Maka. Que sean muy felices y estén juntos por siempre. –y alzó la copa y después todos dijeron ''salud'' para después beberla.

El principio de nueva era… bueno, tal vez exagero al decir ''era''…

Alguien me chistó a mí lado y supe que era mí madre. Se acercó a mí.

-Espero me ofrezcas muchos nietos.-canturreó en mí oído.

_¡Ni en sueños! ¡Ugh! _

-C-claro.-respondí. Ella solo rió.

El joven Wes también le decía algo a Soul, y éste se sonrojó violentamente. Ya me puedo imaginar lo que le dijo…

Suspiré cansada.

De ahora en adelante los días serían pesados.

* * *

^^ ¡ya esta! (le avientan tomatazos) u.u

Tuve que adelantar lo de la boda para ya llegar a los momentos principales ^^

¡Ya comienza la historia! T.T Estoy feliz de actualizar

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen un review con su opinión (constructiva).

Consideren como si el próximo cap fuera de una segunda temporada xD es broma

¡Gracias a todos! ^^


	12. Chapter 11

Hola, después de mucho tiempo me presento aquí de nuevo ^^U jejeje.

…

Esta bien ¬¬ se que prometí que en la segunda semana de Febrero subiría otro capitulo, pero desgraciadamente mí ordenador murió u.u

¡Pero ya revivió! xD

En fin, ya les tengo el nuevo capitulo jejeje. Espero que les guste. Y gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con este fic, me dan muchos ánimos ^^, en especial tú **Miyoko-chibi. **¡Un abrazo para todos!

P.D: Trataré de mejor con estos capítulos, así que este será General POV, no se escribirlo muy bien, pero haber como sale xD ustedes me dicen si esta bien o debería mejorarlo ^^.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Unrequited Love**

_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde._

**General POV **

**4 años después…**

Una brisa de verano se colaba por la iluminada ventana de la habitación del jefe del hogar, rabotando contra la pared tapizada de un blanco color perla para después golpear suavemente la mejilla de una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo, alborotado por la almohada. Eran las 10 de la mañana y ella aún no se levantaba, típico de ella.

De pronto, se escuchó el abrir de una puerta. Era una sirvienta, que venía por decima tercera vez a _tratar_ de levantar a su señora.

-Señorita…-murmuró la joven, moviendo a la rubia delicadamente.-Señorita… ya es hora a de despertar.

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró una morena de ojos color agua marina, sonriéndole apenada. Suspiró fastidiada.

-Jazmín… aún tengo sueño. –hizo un berrinche.

-Pero…señorita.-la sirvienta jugó nerviosa con su corto cabello, temiendo ser regañada.-Ya pronto llegará su esposo y…-

-Soul llega hasta tarde, como a las 8 o 9 de la noche. No hay necesidad de hacer todo esto.-respondió, de manera altanera.

Maka, aun a sus 20 años de edad, se daba el lujo de actuar como una niña mimada sin importar que. Solo era cuestión de poner su mejor cara para poder convencer a su marido de hacer lo que ella quisiera. Seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre.

-Pero…

-Ya, ya. Me levantaré cuando se me quite el cansancio.-y dicho esto se volvió acostar en su enorme cama.

La sirvienta sólo suspiró derrotada y se retiró sin hacer mucho ruido.

Siempre era la misma rutina. Seguía siendo la chica de siempre.

* * *

-Maka… tenernos que hablar. –sentenció.

Ella sólo lo miró expectante.

-¿Sobre que?-se atrevió a preguntar.

El joven moreno de ojos dorados, Death The Kid, la miró serio.

-Se que esto va a sonar hipócrita.-comenzó.-Pero lo diré. Creo que… deberíamos darnos el privilegio de andar con quien nosotros queramos, mientras no estamos juntos. Después de todo, no tenemos una relación oficial.

-¡¿Qué?-soltó la rubia.- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres estar con otras…-tomó aire.-mientras no estás conmigo?

El joven se tomó su tiempo para contestar. No quería que Maka armara una escena enfrente de todos, aun si era sólo sirvientes. Respiró tranquilamente el aire veraniego, mientras escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y demás animales. La música relajante de los arboles con sus hojas. Después, enfocó su vista en la pequeña taza de té que tenía justo frente a él. La mesa blanca, con detalles de lo más habilidosos, las zapatillas rosa fuerte de Maka, el vestido rosa pastel de Maka y luego el rostro enfurecido de Maka.

Ah sí, tenía que contestarle.

-Pues, sí. Es a lo que me refería.-contestó sin rodeos.

_¡Como se atreve!_ Pensaba la rubia. ¿Andar con otras mientras no estaba con ella? ¡Ni que fuera un objeto o algo por el estilo! En ese caso, ella también podía jugar el mismo juego. Una sonrisa burlona surcó sus labios.

-Claro.-suavizó su voz.- ¿Por qué no?

-De acuerdo. Entonces no hay problema.

* * *

Chocaron contra la pared por culpa de ese apasionado beso. Sus manos recorrían sin ningún escrúpulo el pecho perfecto de aquel joven rubio platinado de ojos violeta. Lo había encontrado por ahí, en una fiesta de un noble. Justo donde estaba Death The Kid platicando con Chrona Makenshi. Desde hace 4 años que siempre los veía juntos, aún cuando él le juraba amor sólo a ella. En fin, usó encantos femeninos y coquetear con el muchacho para ver sí lograba sacarle celos al moreno. Pero él, ni se inmunito.

No le quedó de otra que hacer de este plan más real.

Otra vez, se escuchó el abrir de una puerta. Justo a las 9 de la noche…

-¡Soul! –soltó de golpe al rubio. Ya había regresado del trabajo. Pero aún…

-¡Maka! ¿Estás ahí?- escuchó la voz profunda de su marido.

Su pánico aumentó, no quería que lo viera con este sujeto. Se enfadaría como _aquella_ vez o peor… terminar con este matrimonio. Y eso significaría adiós al plan.

Mordió sus uñas nerviosa mientras planeaba algo. Observó todo a su alrededor hasta que vio su hermoso armario de roble. Se animó un poco y comenzó a empujar al rubio dentro del armario mientras le hablaba una excusa. Una vez ya él dentro lo cerró y justo en ese momento, Soul se asomó por la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola.- murmuró con una sonrisa. Se adentro a su habitación. -¿Cómo estás?-cerró la puerta tras de si.

-E-estoy bien.-aclaró su garganta, tratando de ya no tartamudear.

-Me alegro.-se acercó más a ella.

Maka lo notó, algo molesta y nerviosa de que se acercará más, volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo te fue… con eso de la canción? –preguntó, dudosa de que la pregunta estuviera bien formulada.

-¡Fue maravilloso!-contestó eufórico. –A Wes le encanto y convenció a Padre de que era una bella pieza. Quiere que la toque en el próximo concierto.-se volvió a acercar más.

Y se acercó más a la de ojos verdes. Tanto, que sólo quedaban unos centímetros de espacio entre los dos. Comenzó a respirar aceleradamente. Ella sólo bufó molesta. El albino, estaba sediento de cariño. Ella nunca lo recibía con un abrazo, un pequeño beso en la mejilla o algo. Ni una pequeña caricia en el cabello, nada. Solamente lo saludaba y después se iban a dormir y no se volvían a hablar hasta que él regresara del trabajo.

Se armó de valor y trató de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero ella giró su cara. Suspiró triste y se conformó con darle uno en la mejilla. Maka no dijo nada. El albino observó su cuello y noto una pequeña marca roja en el, como las que dejan un beso.

Se apartó bruscamente de ella. Lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?-trató de no sonar alterado.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó ella.

-Esa…esa…esa marca.-logró decir. Temiendo de lo que pudiera ser su respuesta.

La chica reaccionó al instante. Había olvidado cubrirla. Rápidamente formuló una mentira.

-Ah… ¿esto?- señaló la marca.- Solo es una picadura que me rasqué mucho. No hay problema.-sonrió nerviosa. Solo deseaba que se marchara un rato para poder _correr_ al joven dentro del armario.

Soul dudó un poco, pero al ver la sonrisa de Maka, confió.

-Bien. Bueno, iré a tomar un baño.-tomó un poco de ropa limpia del buró negro que estaba a lado de la puerta blanca del baño.

-¡Sí, sí!-contestó animada, cosa que extrañó al albino.-Yo te esperaré aquí.

-Bueno.-y fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al baño.

Y como un rayo, abrió el armario y sacó al joven para sacarlo velozmente de la mansión sin dar ninguna explicación al respecto. Y antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntar algo, esta cerró la puerta en su cara, recibiendo un gemido como respuesta.

Sonrió triunfante y regresó a su habitación, donde su marido se encontraba.

Después de unos minutos, Soul ya se encontraba poniéndose la pijama, al igual que Maka. Se acostaron y apagaron las luces del cuarto a excepción de las pequeñas lámparas de noche que estaban a los costados de la cama matrimonial.

-Buenas noches.-murmuró cariñosamente el de ojos rojos, esperando la respuesta de su mujer.

-Buenas noches.-contestó, sin ganas.

Nuevamente, volvió a suspirar triste. Apagó la lámpara y se adentró en el sueño.

* * *

La luz del Sol se coló por la ventana, dando de lleno en la cara del albino. Abrió los ojos lentamente y rascó con pereza su cabeza. Se levantó y fue directamente al baño, una ducha lo aguardaba. Después, comenzó a cambiarse con un traje gris y su sombrero. Se despidió de Maka, quien aún estaba dormida, dándole un beso en la mejilla y susurrándole un dulce ''te quiero''.

Como siempre, nunca obtenía una respuesta.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al enorme comedor, con una larga mesa con sillas doradas y unas rosas frescas justo en medio de la mesa, dispuesto a desayunar. Al terminar, siguió su recorrido a la puerta, donde el mayordomo lo saludaba con una cordial ''Buenas días''. Su transporte lo esperaba a fuera y el chofer le abría la puerta, pero antes de subirse hecho un último vistazo a su morada. Sabía que regresaría, siempre era lo mismo. Se subió y el carruaje comenzó a andar.

Hoy sería un día diferente… ¿o no?

* * *

Creo que hice lo mismo otra vez ¬¬

Bueno ustedes digan que lo que le falto, por ejemplo la descripción de las cosas y el lugar donde se encuentran, nunca me sale ¬¬

Se aceptan críticas constructivas ^^

¡Gracias por leer! Por cierto, bueno, como habrán notado como que en esta historia Maka es la atrevida y Soul es el timido. Quise ahcer esto, por que en todos los demás fics Soul siempre es el cool xD y Maka la buena niña (según xD) y penosa. Solo quería hacer algo diferente xD.

Prometo que el proximo será más largo, ¡aún si tengo que quebrarme la cabeza! O.O

**P.D:** No se como hacer para que el título qeude en medio D: (soy cabeza dura u.u) si alguien sabe digame T.T es urgente xD

Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Bye! ¡Dejen review! Me animan ^^


	13. Chapter 12

Bueno, lo prometido será xD.

He decidido subir el capítulo hoy, o tal vez lo hubiera hecho mañana o antes de la próxima semana ¡En fin! a nadie le interesa lo que digo u.u

Quiero aclarar que a partir de aquí va a ser General POV.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. Alabemos a **_**Atsushi Okubo**_** por crearlo.**

(Creo que así se escribe el nombre jejeje si hay algún error mis más sinceras disculpas)

* * *

**Unrequited Love**

_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde_

Mordió delicadamente aquella dulce fresa que poseía en sus suaves manos.

Era un día como cualquier otro, la brisa húmeda de primavera mecía las coloridas flores que apenas unos días habían comenzado a florecer, los arboles bailaban con el viento y los rayos del Sol chocaban en el agua de una manera que parecía haber diamantes en el fondo del estanque.

La rubia bebió más leche de su taza de porcelana bajo la atenta mirada azul de su amiga.

-¡Esto está para morirse del aburrimiento!—exclamó _la señorita _Evans.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa no dijo nada.

Maka sólo bufó al no escuchar una respuesta. Aquel pequeño huerto de fresas que con _mucho esfuerzo_ consiguió convencer a su marido de ordenarlo a construir no le estaba otorgando ninguna experiencia placentera. Ni tampoco aquel pequeño lago que también mandó a hacer, sólo le servía para darse prolongados paseos en lancha. Nada le quitaba el aburrimiento, extrañaba algo de fiestas donde pudiera divertirse un rato con sus amigas y de paso conocer algunos pretendientes.

Sonrió con autoeficiencia al pensar eso.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con el joven Soul?—preguntó inocentemente la morena.

El simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre hacía que se le aplastara más el día.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Le hacía recordar lo que pasó aquella noche…

* * *

_Ella había llegado cansada de esa ardua tarea de entretener los invitados de su fiesta. Cerró la puerta blanca de su habitación y se metió directamente al baño a darse una buena ducha. Conoció a un apuesto soldado de la reina y no se había quedado con las ganas, él no se quejó en lo absoluto. _

_Rió complacida al recordar esos labios que le robaron el aliento en toda la noche._

_Después de terminar de bañarse, salió del baño y sacó de su armario de roble rojo un camisón blanco y ligero, perfecto para dormir. Se cepilló el cabello con lentitud, tratando de no maltratarlo. Se miró al espejo por ultima vez, parecía que cada día más envejecía más… ¡Maka Albarn (porque aún se consideraba así) jamás tendría ni una sola arruga! ¡Antes muerta! Era demasiado bella para que eso pasara. Se levantó de la silla y se acostó en su cama, lista para dormir. _

_De repente, se escuchó la puerta abrirse. La poca iluminación de la habitación no le ayudaba en nada para descubrir quien era, hasta que enciendo más velas y pudo descifrar el rostro de cierto albino en la oscuridad. Le restó importancia y dejó la vela en un mueble que se encontraba al lado de su cama, se dio la vuelta en su cama, acostándose de lado dándole la espalda a Soul. _

_Un suspiro salió de la boca de Soul._

_Se sentó en un costado de la cama y se quitó los zapatos, se deshizo de su chaleco quedando solo con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Observó a su esposa por unos momentos y recordó el mensaje de parte de su suegra. Se metió en la cama, antes haber apagado las velas, y tomó por la cintura a la rubia de una manera algo brusca. Hizo que quedaran cara a cara, cosa que molestó a Maka._

_-Tu madre me ha ''comentado'' que desea…-tragó saliva nerviosamente.-…ya sabes… nietos._

_Maka imaginó la cara de Kami sonriendo meramente fingido y con un aura maligna detrás de ella obligando a Soul decirle esta noticia._

_Pensar en niños le ofrecía un asco irremediable. ¿Cómo ELLA va estar cuidando de unos mocosos? ¡Por favor! Ni en sueños se lo hubiera imaginado. _

_No se había dado cuenta del sonrojo interminable que se había formado en el rostro del albino. Se separó bruscamente de sus brazos, sorprendiendo en el acto a su marido, dándole la espalda de nuevo._

_-Pues dile a mi madre que está loca. —se limitó a responder._

_Soul, ya harto de su actitud, se puso de cuatro patas encima de Maka y la hizo mirarlo a la cara._

_-Tú y yo no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros como pareja. —tomó aire para seguir hablando. —Y además, es esencial para nuestras familias que tengamos hijos. ¡No se va a acabar el mundo si eso sucede! ¿Tan malo es para ti?_

_Maka se sorprendió al escuchar el tono que empleó el albino para hablarle. Su cara mostraba un ligero enfado y sus cabellos blancos se colgaban de su cabeza como un árbol con hojas largas. _

_¿Qué ganaría yo con eso? Pensó ella. _

_Observó detenidamente a Soul, pero su mirada verde se concentró más en sus labios. Se veían delineados, no eran ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, eran perfectos. Sintió el deseo de tocarlos y recorrerlos con su lengua así que alargo su mano hasta ellos y los acarició, eran suaves y esponjados. Poco a poco su mano fue bajando hasta llegar al cuello de su camisa y lo jaló de manera ruda haciendo que Soul soltara un gemido. Acercó su cara a la suya y lo besó. Los ojos de Soul se agrandaron como platos y su cara se volvió más roja que los tomates, sintió que fuegos artificiales explotaban en su estomago, se sentía en el mismísimo paraíso. Después de unos segundos cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento._

_Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente en sus pulmones se separaron, pero no duraron así mucho tiempo, ya que se volvieron a unir en otro delicado beso que se fue volviendo más intenso a cada segundo. La rubia los hizo girar quedando ella arriba de él, comenzó a besarle las mejillas sonrojadas y calientes para después morderle la oreja juguetonamente, el albino se sobresaltó al tacto poniéndose nervioso. Maka fue descendiendo más hacia el cuello de su esposo, besando y lamiendo, dejando marcas rojizas. Las manos de porcelana de ella viajaren en el pecho de él, desabrochando los botones de la camisa y después arrojarla en alguna parte de la habitación para poder acariciar su torso. Un suspiro acompañado de un gemido volvió a escapar de Soul._

_Los dos sabían a donde llegaría esto, y ninguno pensaba en detenerse…_

* * *

Tsubaki comenzó a preocuparse al ver que su amiga no le contestaba.

Se le veía perdida en su mundo, con la boca abierta y mirando en algún punto fijo desconocido. Incluso la fresa que tenía en sus dedos se había resbalado.

La idea de aplaudirle en la cara para que regresara se volvió tentadora, así que lo hizo.

El sonido hizo que los oídos de Maka zumbaran, y sus ojos parpadeaban constantemente. Egundos después vio la cara preocupada de su amiga, y las orillas del pequeño techito (del cual se encontraban de bajo) con florecitas rosas y uno que otro musgo o planta de jardín que caían como cascada de él. Miró sus pies y luego la mesita blanca, la leche y la canasta de fresas. Recordó que estaban en la casita de jardín que habían construido al lado del huerto.

Chocó su mirada con la de Tsubaki y de nuevo presenció la pregunta.

-Pues, igual. —contestó natural.

Sin embargo, la mentira no fue tragada por Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Ella conocía muy bien a Maka y sabía cuando decía la verdad o no. La miró con una ceja en alto, queriéndole transmitir que dijera lo que realmente pasa.

La rubia exclamó un ''¿Qué?'' y la morena volvió a insistir. Maka suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

Le contó _cada detalle _de lo que pasó aquella noche mientras Tsubaki se tapaba la boca avergonzada. Era algo descarado contar cosas así con normalidad pero era algo que Tsubaki ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar de Maka, con sus salidas e _invitados _de fiesta. Cuando concluyó, Maka se esperaba un gran sermón de su amiga, pero eso no pasó. Tsubaki la miraba sonriente y algo sonrojada, después de dejar escapar una pequeña risita, preguntó:

-¿Lo hiciste por amor o instinto?

* * *

Suspiró por décima vez en el día, haciendo que tocara la tecla equivocada.

La gente en el teatro lo miró sorprendido, exclamando un ''Oh'' algo cómico. Sintió algo de vergüenza al haber perdido el ritmo, así que después del pequeño momento de tensión salió como si nada del escenario, dejando a la gente con un mal sabor de boca.

No podía concentrar en tocar, sólo pensaba en una cosa: Maka

Y es que simplemente no podía sacársela de la cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en aquella noche tan… maravillosa, hacía que toda su realidad se esfumara por completo. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida y la tuvo con la mujer de su vida. Aún recordaba su piel tersa y blanca rozar con la suya…

-¡¿Podrías explicarme que fue eso?—se escuchó gruñido grueso junto un azote de mesa de parte del señor Evans.

Wes Evans venía detrás de él con una sonrisa avergonzada (no muy propia de él) al ver al dueño del teatro y su familia algo asustados. Soul regresó a la realidad, con una no tan buena bienvenida. Su padre estaba hecho una furia y lo más seguro es que pediría explicaciones, un ''lo siento'' fue lo que salió de él pero no fue suficiente para el señor. Y siguieron discutiendo hasta que les falto aire para seguir gritando y el músico mayor salió enfadado de ahí, dejando a sus dos hijos con la palabra en la boca.

Su hermano mayor lo miró a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada todo. Soul se negó al principio, pero al ver lo insistente que podía llegara a ser su hermano, cedió. Le dijo lo que le había pasado anoche y lo que había sentido y que esa era la razón por la cual no podía concentrarse más.

-El amor, como afecta a los jóvenes. —recitó el albino mayor con un tono irritante.

Soul lo miró fastidiado.

-Ya sabía que algún día pasaría. —añadió.

Soul se limitó a observar la nada, mientras se adentraba en sus pensamientos y a su mente llegó la imagen de Maka haciendo que se sonrojara profundamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por cierta persona que se dedicó a molestarlo todo el día. Cuando terminó el show, los jóvenes Evans se dirigieron a la salida donde los esperaba su padre (aún molesto), subieron al carro evitando la mirada severa de su progenitor.

El jinete dio la orden a los caballos y el carro comenzó a andar. Soul sentía unas enormes ganas de regresar a su casa y poder ver a su esposa pero sabía que eso no sucedería temprano, seguramente después de lo que pasó su padre lo pondría a practicar hasta morir luego de un sermón detallado para evitar un incidente como el anterior.

El galopeo de los cabellos se iba perdiendo cada vez más en la cabeza del albino, esté ya estaba en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Se imaginaba a Maka al llegar, sirviéndole la comida como una verdadera ama de casa mientras él le hablaba de su estupendo día de trabajo, los niños corrían a su alrededor y lo llamaban constantemente ''¡Papi, papi!''. Y al terminar el día, los dos se iban a dormir juntos abrazados con un mil ''Te amo'' haciendo eco en la habitación, Soul se sentía en las nubes, que le corazón le palpitaba a todo lo que da y su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada. Sentía que estaba más que enamorado…

Y volvería a sentir los labios dulces de Maka cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en su brazo, cortesía de Wes. Habían llegado a la mansión Evans, tan grande y bien atendida como siempre. Bajaron del carro y caminaron por el largo caminito que dividía el jardín principal en dos, hasta llegar a la puerta. Entraron a la casa y parecía que era más enorme de lo que afuera se ve, tenía un candelabro dorado en el centro del techo, las paredes eran blancas y largas, unas escaleras blancas también adornadas con una alfombra roja. Había pinturas reconocidas, jarrones costosos y demás artículos de lujo. El olor a limpio y a oro habitó en la nariz de los recién llegados, cosa que les pareció familiar. Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados que provenían de arriba y rápidamente captaron de quien se trataba.

-¡Soul, hijo!—su madre llegó corriendo y lo abrazó del cuello. Después de separarse, notó la presencia de Wes. - ¡Wes! ¿Cómo está mi yerna?—sonrió picaronamente.

El mayor sólo contestó con ''Está de maravilla'' posteriormente de reír alegre.

Siguieron caminando hacia la sala principal, donde se sentaron en los sofás blancos y charlaban mientras tomaban té, la bebida favorita de un británico. Los hijos comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, de lo que había sido de ellos estos años, los conciertos, etc. El mayor de los dos mencionó con mucho orgullo que esperaba un miembro nuevo en su familia, la señora Evans estaba más que feliz por la noticia y su esposo no se quedaba atrás, quien palmeó emocionado la espalda de su hijo mayor. Gracias al comentario de su hijo, la progenitora pudo recordar que Kami Albarn y ella se habían aliado para convencer a su hijo menor de traerles _nietos. _Dibujó en su cara una sonrisa cómplice y procedió con el plan.

-Dime Soul. —Posicionó la taza de té en la mesita de sala que tenía en frente.-¿Cómo ha estado la señorita Maka?—entabló la conversación de manera sagaz.

Soul no sabía si contestar o no, conociendo a su madre sabía a donde se dirigía.

-Ella está bien, está en casa y creo que la fue a visitar una amiga. Tal vez era Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. —contestó con cuidado, revisando cada mirada de su madre.

Su madre no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa y joven, cabello color café chocolate y ondulado, ojos claros como la miel, sonrisa perfecta, alta pero no mucho. Siempre conseguía lo que quería con tan solo proponérselo, era el tipo de madre que quería que su hijo fuera feliz y exitoso.

La castaña le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿No han pensado en agrandar su familia?—preguntó ''indiscretamente'', dándole a entender la indirecta con los ojos.

Soul por un momento recordó lo sucedido anoche y su cara comenzó a arder. Elizabeth Evans** (1) **sonrió triunfante.

-Ya veo que pronto me traerás noticias. —le guiñó un ojo, divertida por la reacción de su hijo.

Luego de la charla (tortura) Soul y su padre fueron a la sala de música a practicar la pieza ''fallida''. El señor Evans era muy estricto en todo y siempre recayó más en su hijo menor, no sabía si era porque lo quería hacer alguien mejor o lo odiaba o trataba de desquitarse con él, pero el caso era que siempre fue más estricto con el pequeño albino.

Había un piano de cola negra en medio de la sala, era _su _piano. A pesar de que poseía otro en su propia mansión, siempre añoraba más este. Tal vez era porque había pasado más tiempo de calidad con el, el otro solo era para consolarse. Se acercó a el y lo tocó suavemente, posteriormente posó sus dedos en las teclas y las presionó de derecha a izquierda, produciendo un sonido como los que concluyen o comienzan una canción alegre. Se sentó en el banquillo negro, inspeccionando el instrumento y admirando su consistencia. Tenía un aroma a nuevo, como si lo acabaran de comprar, siempre estaba perfecto y jamás se le notaba un raspón o golpe.

Volteó a ver a su padre y se topó con una mirada severa, lo que le indicaba solo una cosa: que tocara. De nuevo posó sus dedos en las teclas y empezó a recordar la pieza, una vez que la analizó emprendió la canción, era lenta y con un contexto significativo para todo aquel amante de la música. Sus dedos se deslizaban con elegancia sobre el instrumento dando una apariencia algo lúgubre a la sala. Su padre lo observó atento, descubriendo cada vez más el talento de su hijo, con ideas y formas nuevas que lo hacían parecerse de alguna manera a…

No se atrevió a seguir pensando y apartó la mirada de Soul.

Soul terminó de tocar respirando agitadamente y transpirando un poco, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. La había tocado la canción sin ningún error en lo absoluto, se concentró completamente en eso… a excepción de una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos que aún seguían siendo dominados por el recuerdo de la rubia de ojos verde escarlata…

* * *

Se dedicó a observar el techo aburrida, no había nada más interesante que hacer y no tenía nada de sueño.

Ya era noche y ella ya se había alistado para dormir, pero no contó con la falta de sueño. Acarició las sabanas que estaban debajo de ella y de nuevo recordó lo que había pasado ayer, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Pero… ¿por qué no podía? Ya había tenido ese tipo experiencias con otras personas y no les tomaba mucha importancia ¿pero por qué esta vez sí? ¿Qué… tenía de _especial_?

_¿Lo hiciste por amor o instinto? _

La pregunta de Tsubaki resonó en la cabeza de Maka y las dudas se ampliaron. Llevó sus dos manos a su cara, cubriendo sus ojos en un intento de alejar la frustración. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de los que fueron _gritos y gemidos de placer salir de la boca de su esposo. _

Alterada, arrojó una almohada al fondo sin luz de la habitación. Gritó a causa del estrés acumulado en su cuerpo. Tantos sucesos se formulaban en su cabeza de forma irritante.

De la nada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasó a un albino de ojos rubí y toda impaciencia de Maka se esfumó…esperen… ¿acaso había dicho _impaciencia?_

-Hola. —saludó Soul Evans, con un pequeño brillo de alegría en sus ojos rojos.

Se le notaba cansado, mucho más que de costumbre. Maka susurró un leve ''hola'' y volvió a acodarse dándole la espalda. Soul se sintió muy decepcionado, él esperaba un abrazo o un beso de parte de la joven, no le quedó más que sentarse en el costado derecho de la cama y comenzar a preparase para dormir. Con esa noche, le bastó para creer que tal vez… las cosas entre él y Maka cambiarían, pero al parecer no tuvo ninguna significancia para ella.

Y eso hacía que se le partiera el corazón en pedazos.

* * *

¡Por fin terminé! n.n

3184 palabras en el Word, el capítulo más largo que he escrito xD.

Espero que les haya gustado, pero debo admitir que me dio algo de pena escribirlo por algunas cosas jejeje n/n

¡Bye! ¡Felices vacaciones! (Para quienes las tienen, por si acaso xD)


	14. Chapter 13

**Buenas~~~ :D ya les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que no me odien a pesar de que ya estoy acostumbrada al odio e.e (posición emo) **

**Soul Eater no me pertence. **

* * *

**Unrequited Love**

_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde_

Las gotas de lluvia resbalan crispadamente por el gran ventanal. Sinceramente, nadie se esperaba que una gran tormenta azotara a Londres ese día, de la nada el cielo oscureció y comenzó a relampaguear. Así de rápido como Maka Albarn cambia de pretendiente. Una buena sopa caliente era lo ideal para aminorar el frío húmedo que se desencadenó con el diluvio y era exactamente lo que la _señora de la casa _comía en ese instante en la larga mesa. Pero no estaba sola, del otro lado se encontraba su marido, quien no había asistido al trabajo por lo mismo. Ninguno intercambiaba palabras aunque a Soul lo roían los deseos de iniciar una conversación íntima. Sólo que no hallaba los términos adecuados.

Hacía una semana que no tenían contacto físico, según su madre eso era escencial en la pareja. Sin embargo, pareciese que a la chica no le agradara el estar cerca de él…

_A pesar de que ya lo hicimos una vez…_

Golpeó, en un arranque de estrés, la mesa involuntariamente. Bailó sus dedos, impaciente. Maka lo miró con una expresión de duda en su fino rostro.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Casi me haces tirar la cuchara en el mantel.—exclamó molesta.

Soul musitó en voz baja un ''lo siento'', no se dijo nada más. La rubia prosiguió con lo suyo, sin prestarle atención al extraño comportamiento de su esposo. Cada día aumentaba la rareza en él, últimamente trataba de mantener charlas con ella. No obstante, era consiente de a donde llevaba eso. Así que se negaba a alargar las pláticas (ya sumamente cortas).

El elegante candelabro iluminaba perfectamente todo el comedor, como un palacio. Si bien era casa de un músico… ¿Cómo sería la de un duque? A su mente le vino la imagen de Death The Kid, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía. De pronto, la joven sintió un mareo y soltó la taza que había tomado. El sonido que produció el impacto contra el suelo sacó del trance a Soul y se alarmó al ver a Maka llevandose una mano a la frente, realizando muecas de dolor. Se levantó apresurado y arrodilllandose junto a ella, acarició sus cabellos rubios.

-¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien.—respondió, incorporándose de la refinada silla.—Sólo necesito un pequeño descanso.

El albino insistió en ayudarla a subir a su habitación pero intervino un inconveniente. El mayordomo de la casa, anunció un visitante. Curiosamente, ya se estaba pensando en él. Death The Kid, entró educadamente a la mansión Evans a petición del criado. Los ojos de ambos dueños se agrandaron al igual que platos por el asombro. El pelinegro se arrodilló ante ellos (en un gesto de saludo).

-Es un placer volver a verlos, Soul…-le envió una sonrisa amigable.-… Maka…-acortó la distancia entre él y la chica de ojos verdes y le besó la mano delicadamente.

Soul no recibió bien la sonrisa y le mandó, a manera de contestación, una mirada fulminante. Apartó bruscamente al duque de su mujer.

-¿Qué pretendes?—cuestionó tajante el ojirubí.

Kid dejó escapar una risita cínica.

-¿Por qué tan grosero, _Soul_? Únicamente he venido aquí para proporcionarles un aviso, me voy a casar.

* * *

-¿Podrías repetirme lo que dijiste hace unos minutos, por favor?—pidió la Albarn, aguantándose la ganas de estrangular a alguien.

Ahora estaban en la sala principal, sentados alrededor de una mesa con detalles tradicionales de la época victoriana. El té no se hizo esperar. Soul y Maka se sentaron juntos de un lado, el joven recelosamente quería que la rubia estuviera a ''metros'' del duque.

-Contraeré matrimonio, siento la necesidad de unirme a Chrona en un lazo más fuerte. En nombre de mi prometida, y yo por supuesto, los invito a la celebración.

El ambiente se tensó, Maka se removía inquieta en el mueble y Soul no dejaba de lamentarse por su amiga Chrona. Maka aún no podía creérselo todo, ciertamente Kid y Chrona mantuvieron una larga relación desde hace 4 años, cuando se conocieron. Pero… ¿qué pasaba con ella, con el plan… terminó simplemente? Tenía una sensación de amargura en el pecho y bajó la mirada.

-¿Éstas de broma, verdad?—comentó sarcasticamente.

Kid volvió a esbozar una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Claro que no! Yo jamás jugaría con algo tan serio.—confesó juguetonamente.

Una punzada de dolor más.

-Asistiremos, no he hablado con Chrona.—expuso el albino, aceptando la oferta de Death The Kid.

El pelinegro checó su reloj de bolsillo y notificó su partida. Inesperadamente, el teléfono sonó. Soul-a regañadientes-se dio a la tarea de ir a atender la llamada. El duque aprovechó la situación y tomó suavemente la muñeca de la rubia.

-No pienses que he tirado todo a la borda, sigue en pie.—susurró seducturamente en el oído de esta.

La dama se sobresaltó, insólitamente un sentimiento de repulsión.

-¿Después de lo que acabas de contar? No seré tu ''plato de segunda mesa'', Kid.—se enfrentó con tono de superioridad.

-Oye, amo a Chrona pero también quiero diversión ¿de acuerdo? Recuerdo que querías también la fortuna de los Evans…

-Yo…

No pudo responder a eso, porque sus labios fueron capturados por los de Kid. A excepción de que poseían un sabor diferente, uno con el que no lograba deleitarse…

-¡MAKA!

Escuchó claramente la voz de su marido y se alejó ferozmente del duque. A Soul se le distorsionba la vista y daba la impresión de que su mundo se derrumbaría en un segundo. Se sostuvo del barandal de las escaleras, fue un poco difícil para él mantenerse de pie. La de ojos verdes se colocó la mano en la boca, los vocablos no salían de ella. Ya no quedaba rastro de Death The Kid, se esfumó tal al viento.

-Acaban de avisarme de que mi padre está gravemente enfermo, Maka ¡y te veo con ese idiota!—explotó enfurecido.—A decir verdad, no me debería sorprender tanto.

Extraordinariamente, a la joven le lastimaba aquel escenario. No tenía adherido en su conocimiento el porque, observar entre enojado y triste esa cara, la misma que alguna vez le sonrió tiernamente. ¿Por qué le afectaba? ¿No correspondería darle igual?

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Trató de aproximarse a él, pero fue inútil. Este la rechazó fríamente.

-Presta atención. Iremos a la casa de mis padres, nos quedaremos unos días ahí hasta que sane.

* * *

El traqueteo de los caballos acompasaba el nudo de pensamientos de Maka. Se dirigían a la morada de los Evans, como dictó Soul. Durante todo el camino reinó el silencio, ni siquiera una abeja zumbaba por allí. A veces la rubia le lanzaba una mirada a al albino, acompañada de intenciones inquisidoras. No tardó en rendirse, este no volteaba a verla.

Al llegar, bajó con ayuda del lacayo. También el mismo tipo cargó el equipaje hasta la enorme residencia. Soul ingresó al dicho lugar seguido de Maka, manteniendo cierto espacio. Los sirvientes atendieron inmediatamente a los huéspedes, quienes recibieron una ''cálida'' bienvenida de parte de Wes Evans, para mala suerte de su hermano menor.

-¡Pero si es mi hermanito!—divulgó jubiloso a medio mundo (visión de Soul).

Lucía igual que siempre, con esa expresión infantil que fastidiaba a Soul.

-Ya basta.—demandó irritado.

-¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?—le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

Soul gruñó por lo bajo y extendió su mano. Era preferible un saludo formal. Lástima que Wes no pensara semejantemente. Estrechó la mano ofrecida y jaló al pariente hacia él. ''Adorable hermanito. Continúas siendo más enano que yo'', comentó socarrón. A pesar de que se trataba de un ''abrazo afectuoso'', Soul lo consideraba una tortura asfixiante. Maka los observó con pena.

Wes se dio cuenta de la inspección de la joven sobre la vivienda y añadió.

-Señorita Albarn, mucho tiempo sin apreciar su bella imagen.

_Sugestivo eternamente, ¿eh? No has cambiado nada en esta semana _ironizó el pianista, ya liberado de aquel ataque de ''osito cariñosito'', como acostumbraba llamarlo Wes.

-Mucho gusto, señor Wes.—se inclinó cordial.

-El gusto es mío.

Caminaron hacia la planta alta, el violinista les asignaba habitaciones. Un cuarto enorme, con materiales lujosos y admirables colores. Limpio, inclusive los rincones más inalcanzables. Wes sintió la necesidad de dialogar a solas con su hermano, por lo que le hizo una discreta señal. Soul acató rápidamente.

-Quédate aquí. Y por cierto, Wes está prohíbido. Por si no lo sabías, tiene esposa.—advirtió antes de marcharse, duro similar al marmol.

Lo que dijo había desconcertado a la de ojos verdes, la culpa hacia ella misma incrementó.

Los hermanos se conducieron a la recámara de su padre.

-El doctor dijo que padecía de pulmonía. Esta muy mal, papá nos ocultó por meses esto, supone que ya es tarde.

-¿Dónde esta nuestra madre?

-Con él, no quiere dejarlo sólo.

Entraron y el ambiente de tensión, que aterró a Soul por años, estaba extinto. Acostado en la grande cama matrimonial, el músico respiraba dificultosamente. Pálido y frío como un témpano de hielo. Elizabeth Evans, sentaba a unos metros, con el rostro perdido. El doctor le había indicado que no se acercara demasiado, ya que el virus podía contagiarla.

Su padre hizo un débil ademán, invitándo a Soul a que se sentara a su lado. Obedeció algo aturdido.

-Sabes que el Lord Death asistirá al recital, no quiero que lo arruines. No podré instruirte por ahora, lo hará Wes. Sigue al pie de la letra lo que te diga.

El albino, sinceramente, esperaba algo más que aquello. Era lo típico, aún a punto de morirse su progenitor sólo pensaba en el trabajo. Y encima presionándolo.

-No deshonres a la familia.

¿Acaso tenía pinta de retrasado mental?

-No lo haré, no te preocupes.—se limitó a responder.

* * *

Por años fue llamado por su padre ''la vergüenza de la familia''. ¿Qué ganaba con eso? ¿Denigrarlo, humillarlo, castigarlo por el simple hecho de haber nacido?

Soul estaba cansado, la mayor parte de su vida se rompió el lomo demostrándole a su progenitor lo que valía. Ninguna vez lo reconoció. Este era el momento adecuado para enseñarle quien era Soul Evans, no sólo el hermano menor de Wes Evans. Ya no se iba a dejar pisotear por aquel tipo, ni por Maka ni por nadie.

Se sentó en el banquillo del elegante piano negro, sintió que la relajación bañaba sus dedos. No existía mejor placer que el de la música, escucharla o producirla. Tocar algo nuevo y conmovedor le aseguraría la satisfacción de la reina, restaba el componer dicha melodía.

Naturalmente sus dedos se movieron solos creando una melodía.

* * *

_-Pon atención, no quiero que quites la vista de tu hermano, ¿escuhaste?—le reprendió su padre, con esa mirada de desprecio que únicamente le mostraba a él. _

_El pequeño Soul se undió en su asiento, odiaba tener que ir a los conciertos familiares. Siempre era lo mismo, regaños e insultos de parte de su padre mientras que su madre se la pasaba de lo lindo parloteando con las amigas. En ese momento Wes interpretaba una canción al lado de querido violín, todos lo alagaban y a menudo lo marcaban como un ''prodigio de la música''. _

_Cuando terminó los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el señor Evans tenía una enorme sonrisa de orgullo. Ahora debía ser el turno del menor, quien subió al escenario hecho un manojo de nervios. Él sabía que la gente lo observaba sin parpadear para no perderse de ningún error que cometiera y después poder burlarse entre cuchicheos crueles. Así era la sociedad, tan… hueca. _

_Se sentó en el banquillo del piano y comenzó a tocarlo una sinfonía extraña y tétrica que incluso llegó a asustar al público. El señor Evans estaba furioso, tanto esfuerzo a la basura. Esa música no era lo que los Evans tocaban, no, era algo diferente y fuera de lo tradicional… algo repugnante y sucio. Parecido a la música de su deshonroso padre, el hombre que fue desterrado de su título como músico real por componer cosas llenas de locura. _

_El niño fue detrás del telón al concluir y recibió una bofetada de su padre. _

_-Si no sabes tocar el piano, no eres mi hijo. Un total fracaso de mi vida. _

_Soul caminó a su alcoba seguido por Wes. El albino menor se acurrucó en una esquina, su hermano lo miraba preocupado. No lloraba, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. Recargó su frente en sus rodillas. _

_-Sabes Soul, yo no creo que seas un fracaso.—trató de animarle el mayor._

_No contestó._

_-Papá suele decir esas cosas cuando está enojado…_

…

_Wes suspiró triste._

_-Yo creo que eres especial Soul, otros no lo ven porque no quieren aceptarlo. Tu música es diferente, nadie más podrá reproducirla como tú. No te dejes derrumbar por lo que dicen las personas, a fin de cuentas ¿ellas que saben? No entienden nada. _

_Soul levantó su cabecita._

_-A mí me gusta como tocas.—le sonrió, con un brillo de esperanza que iluminó a Soul también._

* * *

Despertó de su trance, sudando y cansado. La canción había sido larga aunque no necesitaba una partitura para recordarla. Salió de su alma y en su alma se volvió a guardar. Esta sería la que presentaría al Lord Death.

* * *

**¿Tomatazos?**


	15. AVISO

**AVISO: **

Hola c: ya sé que tiene como un año (?) o más que no publico nada aquí y no quisiera excusarme con otras cosas porque simplemente mi inspiración para terminar lo que empecé desapareció. Ahora me llegan nuevas ideas y bloquean lo que dejé pendiente. Quisiera disculparme con la gente que leía mis trabajos (que no eran muy buenos e.e) pero aún así apoyaron a esta novata n.n de verdad estoy agradecida. También a Miyoko Nott c: quién me apoyo bastante también. Me temo que ya no puedo estar en este fandom de Soul Eater (el único en el que estaba xD) por lo mismo falta de inspiración y de tiempo. Personas lentas como yo no tienen tiempo para mucho :/ u.ú pero bueno. A lo mejor más adelante (en vacaciones e.e) podría escribir otra cosa pero no estoy segura.

Eso es todo e.e gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y su apoyo, hasta los que leían y no dejaban comentarios. A ellos también. Ya que es muy probable que no esté para decirlo les deseo feliz navidad adelantada n.n y prospero año nuevo.


	16. AVISO 2

**AVISO 2:**

Hola de nuevo n.n

Lo he reconsiderado y decidí no dejar incompleto al menos Wi-Dog (Unrequited Love ya es un caso perdido xD) y Puzzle Pirates. Estas semanas trataré de seguirlo c: la verdad el tiempo de imaginación que tenía la deje para una obra original mía, por eso no podía concentrarme en otras historias. Pero voy a tratar n.n


End file.
